023791
by kioku7
Summary: Law of Talos Fic! When Karl gets up from his last fight, he comes across a girl sleeping in the middle of the road. Let's just say from there, things take a turn for the interesting... KarlXOc,  You've been warned
1. The Meeting

**Hey guys! It's Kioku7 here with somehting a little... different. IF YOU'RE WONDERING ABOUT THE POKEMON FIC: I know, I need to work on it, but my computers been having problems again... blah blah blah, the server crashed, *Insert more excuses here* But when the server somes back up, I hope to post soon!... I also have a few stories in my head I want to crank out so they stop bugging me. It's like they're screaming: Write me! Write me! BUT ABOUT THIS FIC: See, I recently discovered the Law of Talos and... well, what can I say? I hope you guys like this fic! It won't be long, only a couple of chapters unless something comes up and I want to expand, but other than that, enjoy!**

**I Do NOT own the law of talos or any of the characters in this fic except ... Kitten... and ...Silver... (You'll see later.) **

* * *

><p>He didn't know how long he'd been standing there for. It seemed like hours, but something told him it was only a few minutes. The question had been rattling around in his head like the finger he had stored in it during his last fight, later to lose it in the machine intentionally.<p>

Kill her now, or kill her later?

See, he'd just gotten up from his last battle with the kids, the ones he_ didn't get to kill, _when he came across this girl just lying in the middle of the street, sleeping in a dead-like fashion. At first, he was skeptical. She was in the city, and therefore in the tournament, so this could very well be a trap. But after a while, he guessed that wasn't the case. If it was a trap, something would've happened a long time ago; he'd been standing over her for some time. She looked innocent enough too, but he knew from experience never to judge a book by its cover. The final conclusion was that she was either dead or sleeping. She couldn't have been dead, though. Those robots would've taken her body away like they'd done to the kids. And she isn't profusely bleeding, but then again it could be internal. So, if she wasn't dead or dying, was she sleeping? Why would she be sleeping in the middle of a fighting tournament, out in the open none-the-less? Oh, and one more thing.

She was human.

That, he could tell.

So, now he'd been debating on whether to kill her now, or later when she was awake. Quite frankly, his curiosity was getting the better of him, but when she woke up, she would run and that means he'd need to use even more energy to kill her. Of course he was going to kill her; she was a competitor and _human. _

It was just a matter of when.

His debate was settled for him when her eyes started to tighten, the first sign of awakening. Well, if he wasn't going to kill her, the least he could do was scare her, right?

When her eyes slowly opened moments later, they were quickly filled with alarm as she saw he was crouching over her head, his face about half a foot away from hers. Surprisingly, the alarm that filled her wide blue eyes was quickly replaced confusion a little too quickly for his comfort. His smile faltered by a small fraction and his eye twitched even less so.

"…Hello…" She started quietly, a tiny hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"Hi!" He started with his usual false cheerfulness, his smile now widening.

"…Where am I?" She asked after a while, studying his smile uneasily.

"Well, you're in a city that's hosting a battle tournament at the moment. Taitle, to be exact."

"Battle tournament?" She echoed after him.

"Yes ma'am." He smiled, showing his teeth. Her eyebrows scrunched together.

"That's funny, I don't remember anything about entering a tournament…" She trailed. "…Actually, I don't really remember….anything…" Oh, the amnesia excuse? She probably realized that he could kill her at any time and was playing the innocent card. But, he'd humor her for now and play along.

"Really?" He asked curiously with slight suspicion, leaning in so they were an inch or so apart.

"…Yeah." She answered after averting her eyes to the left. Karl tilted his head slightly.

"You know, like I said before, we're in a fighting tournament. And, like I told fish-boy before, trusting people here is hard. Saying things like that doesn't help."

"Fish-boy?" The girl asked curiously, looking back up at him, only to avert her eyes again moments later. He made a mental note on how quickly she changed the subject.

"Yes, Mizuno, I believe. Not everyone is a human here… which leads me to ask, are you human?" He asked the question he already knew the answer to in an eerie tone.

"I believe so… And you're not?" She guessed, glancing at him and keeping her eyes on him this time.

"You'd be correct." He smiled, practically flaunting his teeth. "So…you really don't remember anything?" Her gaze returned to the object that was so interesting to her left.

"…No." She replied after pausing. His lips pressed down into a closed smile.

"Why do you insist on lying?" Her eyes widened in surprise before narrowing and frowning. She kept her eyes trained to the left.

"I'm not lying." He had to smirk at this.

"Looking to your left is a universal sign of lying, I would know, I'm a liar myself. If you're not lying, why are you doing it right now?" This time she glanced at him before turning her head slightly to the left, along with her gaze.

"You're…um…kind of….close…" She trailed awkwardly. He blinked twice in response.

Well, he wasn't expecting that…

"Deary me!" He started smiling widely again. "I'm sorry; I forgot how humans are sensitive with their space!" He rose to stand over her. The girl finally looked him in the eyes again.

"It's cool. It's not such a big deal anyway." She pulled herself to sit up and look at him. He finally took notice of what she was wearing. It's not his fault, the idea of sleeping in the middle of the road baffled him. Her shirt was black with a red 'X' in the middle, with torn up short sleeves and tears here and there that stopped just above her stomach, ending with more torn marks. The shorts she wore stopped just above her knees and were loose and dark green, with cargo pant pockets on the bottom and yellow bands hanging off the sides. Funny, it was also torn up. Her green and white striped scarf, dark green gloves, and black sneakers with red laces were also worse for wear…. That was the funny thing though. There were rips and tears all over her clothes, but no cuts or bleeding anywhere on her pale skin. Her white bandages, two on her forearms and bandaging from the knees up to her hips, remained unscathed. **(AN: Picture is on my Deviantart account, and the link can be found in my profile!)**

Just who, or what, did she fight before obtaining this 'amnesia'?

"So, what's your name?" She asked him, breaking him of his thoughts.

"My lady, my name is Karl." He replied, bowing in a joking manner. She chuckled in response. "You wouldn't happen to remember your name, would you?" She thought for a moment, staring past him up at the blue sky.

"…No, sorry Karl." She frowned, shaking her head and focusing back on him. He shrugged at her, the eternal smile engraved on his face.

"No worries! I'll just call you…Kitten." He decided it _was_ a fitting name, looking as innocent as one and all. And her blue eyes reminded him of a kitten he met once.

Before promptly killing it.

"Kitten?" Why that?" She asked curiously.

"Because you look as innocent like one." He shrugged again. She nodded.

"Well…okay then?" She asked uncertainly. Suddenly, Arma, who had been perching on a nearby street light when Kitten woke up, flew over and landed next to her. "Oh, what a gorgeous raven!" Kitten cooed after examining the shape shifter. Arma blinked and looked to Karl. Karl himself raised his eyebrows. "Is she yours?"

"Yes, she is. Her name is Arma." Kitten smiled widely.

"Arma. A pretty name for a beautiful raven like her. It's very fitting." Arma stepped closer to Kitten and Kitten pet her head with a gentle index finger. There was a brief silence. "Well, thank you Arma, I like you too." The smile was wiped from Karl's face.

"You can hear her?" He asked in disbelief. She turned to him, confused.

"Can't everyone?" She asked innocently.

"Oh, yeah, sure!" He lied, which caused her frown at him.

"Are _you_ lying?" She accused.

"What makes you say that? Of course not!" Suddenly, her gaze was trained on Arma. He stuck a hand out for her to pull herself up with, but she barely noticed. "Did you know Arma's a shape shifter?" She turned to Karl and blinked at his hand, taking it.

She was standing with a midnight blade at her throat all too quickly.

"Yes," Karl started from behind her, head over her shoulder. "But how did you?" She eyed the blade warily.

"You wouldn't kill something that looks as innocent as a kitten would you?" He noted the subject change and pushed the blade closer to neck.

"Without hesitation." He smiled as a thin trail of blood trickled down her "Now about my question,"

"…I don't know exactly… my mind just connected the two."

"I don't like liars." He taunted her in a sing-song voice.

"…But you are one..." She pointed out calmly. Another subject change. K

"Kitten." He warned lowly. He saw the corners of her mouth twitch upwards.

"I'm just saying…" She dismissed. "But seriously. It feels like connecting a grenade to an explosion, or something like that." He spun her around and looked her in the eye. She stared back only to look away moments later like before. He blinked and stepped back so they were an arm's length apart. She looked back at him, smiling.

"Are you sure?" He asked, squinting slightly.

"Completely." She nodded. He didn't buy a single second of it.

"Okay…" He trailed. Now what to do with her? He could just kill her, but then he would never know how she knew if Arma was a shape shifter. What if there was someone he already fought going around telling them? Fish boy? He was dead, wasn't he? What if there was some sort of trick to seeing it that he didn't know about? If he left her alive though, wouldn't she go tell everyone? That wasn't an option either. So… what to do?

"Hey Karl?" The girl in question asked in front of him, breaking him of his thoughts. He focused on her again. "You wouldn't happen to know a way out of the tournament without dying, would you? I don't think a fighting tournament is the best place for me right now." Oh, she was planning to escape? No, no, no, he couldn't have that!

"Why yes Kitten! If you cross the city limits, you're out." She blinked.

"…That's it?"

"That's it." Karl smiled easily. She nodded in response.

"Could you point me in the direction to the closest city limit?"

"Sure! It's that way." He pointed behind her. She turned her back to him and turned aback.

"Well Karl, it's been fun. Thanks for everything!" Kitten smiled at him before beginning in that direction.

"Wait!" Karl exclaimed, following after her quickly. She stooped and looked at him. "You can't go alone! Competitors could kill you." She frowned.

"Why?"

"Anyone in the city is considered a competitor." He explained while smiling.

"…Oh… Hey Karl? You wouldn't mind… you know… walking me over there, would you?" She asked nervously.

"Of course not, Kitten!" He replied after a moment. The request puzzled him. He was expecting her to protest, but he would follow her anyway. Why would she want someone she knows is a killer to come with her? Oh. Now he gets it. She wants to keep an eye on him. Well, either way, he was going to follow her, so it didn't matter.

"Thanks Karl! Sorry to be such a burden on you!" She smiled brightly.

"No problem! We wouldn't want you to die off now, would we?" He had to know how she knew.

"Um…yeah…" She trailed uncertainly. They began walking next to each other.

"So, Kitten, do you play violin?" Karl asked as a conversation starter. She stopped and looked at him with an odd expression.

"Because I remember so much." She replied sarcastically to his curious stare. Okay, he guesses he shouldn't have tried to lift the amnesia excuse yet. The walking started up again. "Do you?" She asked after a minute. He smiled wider.

"Yes, I do." Kitten smiled again, gasping in excitement that he suspected was fake.

"You do?" She asked happily.

"Yes." His smile was proud now.

"Con you play so-" She stopped herself, frowning. "Sorry, that was a dumb question."

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"I don't suppose you have a violin on you in a fighting competition, do you?"

"You'd be correct again, Kitten. That's two for two."

"You should stop keeping count now, I'm always right." She joked. He smiled widely again. "But when this is over, you have to play something for me, okay?" She smiled again.

"Sure, I don't play for people often." He added. "That is if we both end up alive."

"True." She nodded in agreement.

"Kit, I have a question for you." Karl started.

"Shoot." She shrugged.

"If you lost your memory, how did you know what a violin is?" He asked, smiling because he knew he caught her. She frowned.

"It's funny," She started to explain. "I remember things like that, how to walk and talk for example, but things about myself and an exception of a few things are just a blank. I can't explain it." His smile twitched. He would catch her eventually. They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"So, Kitten, what's the color that has your best preference as of now?" He didn't know what was so funny about what he said, but she burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"What's the color that has your best preference as of now?" She quoted, still laughing. "You could've just said: What's your favorite color, you know." He grinned.

"But that isn't unique."

"True. Things are way cooler if you put them in a 'unique' way." She nodded, laughter still present, but not as much as before. "But the color that has my best preference as of now would be… blue. " She answered his question.

"Why blue?"

"Blue feels like a mellow color to me, I guess." He nodded.

"You're right, blue is mellow, but I like grey right now the best. It's the perfect balance color. Like the perfect mix of black and white, or good and evil." He explained while avoiding a part of a collapsed building.

"Or dark and light." Kitten added. He nodded in agreement.

"Exactly." Suddenly, they came across a thick black line painted on the ground that stretched for miles to their left and to their right.

"The city limits?" Kitten guessed.

"Three for three." Karl reminded her. A green robot speedily made its way towards them from the other side.

"Once you have crossed the city limits, you are out of the tournament." It informed them in a monotone, lifeless voice. Kitten nodded.

"Excuse me! Could I ask you two questions?" Karl asked suddenly. Not waiting for a response, he went on right ahead. "First, if someone exits the city and tournament, can they come back in? And second, how much of yourself is allowed across the limit border without being disqualified from the tournament?" Truly, he wanted to grab that robot and rip in to shreds. It reminded him too much of the robots that took away the kids. In fact, he thinks it _was_ one of the robots that took away the kids. The robot caught where he was going and backed away from the border-line _and_ Karl's arm span, confirming Karl's suspicions.

"You are only allowed to pass a single limb over the boundary line without being disqualified. As for your first question, yes, they would be allowed in, but that person would be taken out of the tournaments rosters, like they would if they left the city or lost." Karl's shouldered sagged as he smiled innocently, but annoyed, at the robot. Kitten turned to him.

"Well Karl, it's been fun…ner." She added with a laugh after remembering she said something similar before. He grinned.

"Fun-ner isn't a word, Kit."

"You know what I mean." She snorted. "See you on the other side?" Kitten stuck a hand out in front of her for him to shake. He stared at it for a moment.

"Absolutely." He replied, taking the hand and shaking it. She smiled back at him.

"Good! Besides, you still have to play for me, remember?" She asked. He nodded. "See ya Karl." Kitten turned and stepped out of the city of Taitle completely.

What she failed to realize though, is that Karl had yet to let go of her hand.

In the next three seconds, Kitten was gasping for air, eyes shut tightly. Her stomach was killing her with pain when she regained her breath. Confused as to what exactly happened, she snapped her eyes open.

She came face to face with a familiar orange coat centimeters away from her face.

"What the-" She could feel blood rushing to her head, so she lifted it only to find she was being taken farther and farther away from the city limits. Realization struck her like lightning. "Karl? What are you doing? Put me down!" She protested in his grip. Her stomach ached with each movement on his solid shoulder. She began to pound on his back, only to immediately stop and cradle her hand to her chest, her lesson learned the hard way.

"This wouldn't have happened if you just answered my question truthfully before." He stated, continuing to walk further and further away from the robot.

"What question?" She asked, squirming around, continually trying to get off his shoulder.

"How you knew Arma was a shape shifter." He replied easily, tightening his grip on her because of her squirming.

"Karl! I already told you I don't know! Arma, please tell him something!"

"Kitten! I already told you I don't believe you! Arma, please tell her something!" He mocked. All too quickly were they back at the place they met, and then beyond that. Karl took a few sharp turns, throwing off Kitten's sense of direction and any hope that she'd be able to retrace their steps, before turning into an abandoned building. He went straight for the stairs and rushed up them.

"Karl, could you put me down now?" Kitten asked as he raced up them, bouncing up and down uncomfortably and harshly slamming into his shoulder with each step.

"Nope." She was sure he was smiling; she could hear it in his voice. After what felt like forever, Karl stopped and turned into a hallway, swinging open the first door he saw. He dragged a chair to the middle of the room that was next to the door and then plopped Kitten in it. She rubbed her stomach, glaring up at him. "Now, are you going to tell me how you knew?" Karl asked, leaning in with half-lidded eyes.

"I already told you, I don't-" The door slammed behind him and locked with a click.

"Sit tight Kitten, I'll be back later. Maybe then you'll be ready to talk." He informed before thumping down the steps.

Now what?

…

An hour later, he was still wandering through Taitle, looking for a competitor. He knows he shouldn't be wasting energy and should be lying low for now, but it _was_ still daylight outside. There could be someone easy to kill off for all he knew. But still unsuccessful an hour later, he decided it was time to go talk to Kitten. He was sure she would talk now. _He _was bored, and he wasn't locked in a room. She must be dying to get out!

Now if he could just find the building he left her in…

…

Aha! There it is!

He climbed up the stairs easily and soon was standing in front of the door he left her behind, unlocking it.

"Kitten, I'm home!" He informed in sing-song voice when he swung the door open, eyes shut. When there was no response what-so-ever, his eyes snapped open to see an empty room.

Where was she?

He walked in cautiously and looked around. The two windows in that room weren't broken, and both were locked. The door's lock itself looked untouched. There wasn't anywhere in the room she could hide. He spotted an air vent in the corner of the room and went to go check if it was loose. It wasn't.

So where did she go?

* * *

><p><strong>And that was the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Leave a review to tell me what you thought! If you did like it, no worries, more is coming soon! I apologize for any OOC-ness! Alright! With that, I'll see you soon!<strong>

**~Kioku7**


	2. Panic Attack

**Told ya it wouldn't be long! This is Chapter TWO for this fic! Woohoo! In case there was any confusion, this fic starts a little after Karl's fight with Steffi and Benzene. If you can't picture what Kitten looks like, and wanted to see a picture, go to my profile and click on my deviantart account. Her picture _should_ have a lavendar backround... OKay! Without anything else:**

**I do NOT own the Law of Talos, or any of the characters! The only characters I own are Kitten and... Silver... **

* * *

><p>"Kitten?" Karl's voice echoed as he stuck his head out of the room and into the hallway. There wasn't a response, and he wasn't expecting one anyway. Stepping into the hall, he held his chin in thought. "Arma, could you go find our friend?" He asked the shape shifter, turning his head to the raven. Arma flew off his shoulder quickly and down the stairs, out of sight. He smiled warmly.<p>

He could always count on Arma.

But back to the subject at hand, how did she get away?

He walked back into the room and paced around. Finally, he decided to lock himself in the room and see where that takes him.

It's not like he couldn't smash the door open, so what's the risk?

Now inside the locked room, he sat down in the chair and looked around. The most obvious exits would be the door, windows, and air vent, but like he saw before, none of them seemed tampered with. So what other exits are there?

Suddenly, Arma sped into the room through the window, breaking the glass. She circled over him twice before leaving once more. He smirked and followed after her quickly, breaking the glass even more by running through it.

Oh, the building was falling apart anyway; he doubts anyone would worry about a smashed window!

Landing on his feet with ease, he wasted no time and took after Arma at full speed. After five minutes of running, he turned the corner to find a very familiar brunette walking down the street, shoulder-length hair swinging from side to side. He smirked again and snuck up on her as silently as he could. When she was in reach, he leapt out and wrapped his arms around her from behind, stopping her from walking.

"Found ya, Kit." He smiled, sticking his head over her shoulder. She frowned at him, but all else her expression was calm.

"Hello again Karl." His smile morphed into a smirk.

"You don't sound too excited to see me."

"Yes, because you locked me in a room for an hour and ran off."

"But you got out." He reminded slyly.

"That is true…" He took notice to what was in her hands.

"…Where did you get a cup of chocolate ice cream from?" He asked curiously in a skeptic way. She blinked at him twice.

"The ice cream man."

…

"…What… ice cream man?" He asked slowly with a confused smile.

"The one driving around the streets of the city. You know, in an ice cream truck." She added innocently, explaining it as if it were the most normal thing that's ever happened.

"… So you accepted ice cream… from a man driving around in an ice cream truck…"

"Yes." She nodded, picking up the spoon in the cup and raising some of the ice cream to her mouth. He put his hand on hers and lowered the spoon slowly.

"…In the middle of a fighting tournament…" She frowned at him.

"Yes." She nodded once more, raising the spoon out of the cup once again. He snatched both items out of her hands and chucked them as far as he could, both of them watching the ice cream fly away. "Hey! I wasn't finished with that...I'm pretty sure that's littering…and I didn't even get to eat any of it, either."

"That's probably for the best."

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently, both still watching the direction the ice cream went sailing through.

"We're in a fighting tournament…"

"Yes, you've established that fact Karl, what's your point?"

"Remember how I said it's hard to trust people here?"

"Yes?" She drawled out.

"There _are_ reasons for that, you know. The man was trying to kill you." They both turned their heads to look at each other since it was clear the ice cream was _long _out of their eye sight.

"Oh, the ice cream was innocent! It was just a man probably trying to cheer up the contestants from-" Suddenly, an explosion went off in front of them, which happened to be the direction the ice cream was thrown in. They snapped their heads to look at the explosion, which was far away from them thanks to Karl's crazy super-strength.

"…You were saying?" Karl asked after everything settled down.

"…It was probably just a coincidence..." Kitten mumbled. He smiled at her for a moment, before grabbing her wrist and starting to drag her in that direction.

"Let's go find out then!"

"No, no! It's fine! We can just assume it was a coincidence and get on with our lives." Kitten protested, stumbling to keep up with Karl's fast pace.

"But if we assume, we'll never know!"

"I know it's a big loss, but I think I'll learn to be okay with it. See, we can do it together! We'll get through this, Karl." He laughed shortly at her response.

"It's going to keep us awake at night." He taunted teasingly, looking back at her.

"We'll manage." She continued to protest confidently. Out of no-where, Karl stopped abruptly. Kitten almost crashed into him because of this. "What, what is it?" She asked concerned as he started shaking.

"I'm just… a little…out of juice…" He trailed tiredly, letting go of her wrist and sinking down to the ground. She frowned as he stared up at the sky with a shaky smile.

"…Are you going to be okay?" She asked, kneeling next to him. His gaze slid over to her and he didn't respond. "Kar-" She was cut off by a soft, high pitched song reaching their ears. "That's…" She paled, not finishing her sentence, but from the song, Karl knew who it was.

Now what does she do?

Kitten didn't want to run into that man again after he gave her an explosive in disguise that would've killed her if Karl hadn't been there-

Wait, what she saying?

That was a coincidence.

But still, something told her they shouldn't run into the man again.

Making up her mind, she sprung feet, grabbing Karl's arms and started to drag him. She was slowed because despite Karl's appearance, he weighed a _ton! -_But she pulled on and got them both in a nearby building, with the van pulling into their street a few moments later. She closed the door silently before dragging Karl under a desk for extra measure, before turning and dashing across the room, settling under a desk opposite to Karl. They stared at each other in caution as the music got louder and louder until it was deafening, as loud as music at rock concert. It seemed the music, and therefore the van, froze right in front of their building before something odd happened.

The music disappeared.

It didn't fade like they expected it to, it just… cut off.

The door swung open and hit the wall with a loud bang. The air was tense as a man in blue pants walked to the center of the room. They couldn't tell you any more about him, since the rest of him was cut from their eyesight, and they weren't going to risk their positions just to see what this guy, their potential killer, looked like. He stood there for what felt like a few minutes before grabbing a chair from close by and pulling it up to Kitten's desk. Thankfully, the man propped his feet up on top of the desk, so he wasn't aware of them yet. Karl's stared at Kitten's fearful eyes, but after a moment she quickly calmed and remained silent. There was a heavy silence in the room. A snap of something metal broke it, but was quickly swallowed up by silence again.

"Did you find anything?" Anyone there?" A loud voice that sounded from over the radio asked expectantly. It was unexpected, so naturally Kitten jumped silently. Fortunately, the man didn't notice the movement.

"No." Came to gruff, yet calm voice from the man in the room.

"Are you sure? The robot said-"

"I know." The man's voice cut in quickly. Karl switched his gaze to Arma, who was already slipping away and up the stairs unnoticed.

"Sir… The robot also said he was with a human…doesn't that go against his records?" There was a slight pause. "…What are you going to do when you find them?" The voice asked hesitantly.

"They're competitors…they must be dealt with." The desk shook as the man pounded his fist, or what sounded like his fist, onto it. Karl locked eyes with the girl across the room. Her eyes that were calmed before were widened with fright again and she flinched silently, but violently.

He was beginning to worry she'd give them both away.

Suddenly, a crash upstairs jolted the man into a suspicious investigative stance on his feet, making Kitten flinch again.

"There's something upstairs…" He trailed over the radio, before proceeding through the room. They both were silent as he thudded up the stairs and then overhead. She wasn't going to last much longer if he came back downstairs, which he probably would. More thudding was heard on the stairs again. Great, here we go...

Even with her eyes squeezed tightly shut; she could _feel _his piercing gaze. She opened her eyes hesitantly, meeting Karl's, but then searching for the man that was supposed to be in the room.

He wasn't.

Realization struck her like lighting as the thudding got lighter and lighter.

He was going up!

She darted out from under the desk and over to Karl quickly.

"You're awful at this." He muttered lowly as she skidded on her knees down to him.

"Sorry, it's the first near-death experience that I can remember." She excused quietly, grabbing hold of his arms again. They were now aware that the thudding was getting louder again, and fast.

He was coming back down…

"Darn it." Kitten hissed, dropping Karl's arms and turning to run back across the room. The thudding was coming down too fast, he realized that fast. So, for the sake of both their covers, he grabbed her arm and pulled her under the desk with him, using the last of his strength _(for now)_ by slapping a hand on her mouth and wrapping his other arm around her. She landed on his lap, her back on his chest, and made a noise of surprise like expected. Her hands flew up to his hand and grabbed it in what he thought was going to be protest, but to his relief and surprise, she held his hand there. Not even having enough strength to keep his head up anymore, he gently dropped it on her shoulder so he was leaning forward.

Not a second later, the man came running down the steps, storming through the room and out of the door.

They both were tense; waiting to hear anything to confirm the man was still there. When the two didn't hear anything for a minute, they began to relax, only for the man to come storming though the door again and stop in the middle of the room. Kitten flinched again, but Karl held her in place so the man wouldn't notice the sudden movement from the corner of his eye. The man himself stood there in silence for a while. Karl didn't have to breathe, and Kitten didn't. After what felt like forever, the man walked out of the building once more. It was quiet for a second time. Suddenly, the loud music blasted once more, making both of them flinch, before it began to flow away from them, down the street, and hopefully out of their part of town. They both sat there silently for a few more minutes before Karl broke the tension by sighing.

"Well…That was exciting." He smiled, lifting his head and removing his hand from her mouth. Kitten's own hands dropped into her lap.

"Yeah." She laughed, "Understatement of the year."She stopped joking and turned her head to him. "Are you okay now Karl?" She asked gently.

No, he wasn't okay. Confused more like it. Why didn't she leave him to die in the middle of the road? He wasn't much of a protector, he could barely move. So why didn't she abandon him and run?

"I will be, in a minute or so." He dismissed his thoughts quickly. She stared on concerned, but nodded.

"If you say so…" She trailed, unconvinced.

"So, how was your first near-death experience, then?" He asked curiously.

"During the event… adrenalizing. But now that it's over, I kind of wanted it to be a little more exciting." He chuckled at the thought.

"Any more 'exciting', and you would've been overloaded."

"Yeah, but still," She defended, shrugging. "…Are you sure you're okay?"

"Didn't you already ask this?" He was only met with a frown. "…Yes. But it might take more than a minute." She nodded slowly with hazy eyes.

"…Oh…'kay." His smile widened unconsciously. He knew that look.

"You're not falling asleep, are you?" He asked smugly.

"…What?...no…." Her tone was unconvincing.

"Okay Kit, whatever you say." He shrugged as she started to doze off.

"I'm…serious…" Her face showed otherwise. She was starting to sound like Jack.

"Mmm, sleep tight Kitten." He hummed as she dozed off for the last time, leaning back against him. Arma flew in from upstairs a few minutes later, and he glared at the shape shifter in warning. "Not a word, Arma." Arma herself shrugged and jumped onto Kitten's lap, settling herself under Kitten's limp hand, which shifted and started to pet the raven.

Karl only chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter two! So, leave a review, tell me what you thought! I hope you liked it! See ya soon!<strong>

**~Kioku7**


	3. Separation

**Alright, time for round three, er...well, _chapter three._.. But anyway, Hope you enjoy it. Just going to start off by saying these are probbaly going to be short chapters... I see different places to cut for the chapter, and well, you get the point. **

**I DO NOT own the Law of Talos, or any of the Characters except Kitten(023791) and ...Silver...,**

**Alright, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kitten ducked out of the now-flying chair's path.<p>

"Karl, why are you throwing-Hey!" She yelped, jumping away from the incoming table.

"Hey, you said earlier you wanted a more exciting near-death experience, so I'm just helping out! Besides, I have to keep us entertained somehow." Karl shrugged smiling.

Trust her when she says she's as confused as she was.

You see, a couple hours after she fell asleep, she naturally woke up. She knows she's stating the obvious, but it's what happened _after_ that she's confused about, so listen up! So, _after _she woke up a couple hours, Karl had asked if she wanted to do something _fun. _Agreeing, he immediately dragged her upstairs, and that's when this happened.

…Okay, so maybe in hind-sight it's not so confusing…

"I appreciate the notion and all, but this is entertainment?"

"For me." He replied simply before throwing another chair at her.

"WOULD YOU STOP CHUCKING THINGS AT ME FOR A SECOND?" Kitten yelled, now irritated. She barely dodged the chair.

"Hmm, let me think about that… no." He replied, grabbing a set of plates.

"This isn't-" She was cut off by a plate shattering into a million pieces on the wall next to her.

"I would start running now." Karl recommended, holding the stack of plates in one arm and a single plate in the other hand, holding it like a Frisbee.

"Karl…" She trailed nervously.

"Oh, too late." And with that, the plates began flying. She managed to dodge all of them, but then again he wasn't really aiming.

"Karl, please!" She exclaimed angrily when he was down to five plates.

"Aww, is Kitten getting angry? Darn shame." He teased. She was practically fuming when voices began echoing through the street under them. They both peeked out of the window to see two human-like figures strolling down the road, their silhouettes illuminated by the lit street lamps in the dark. Karl smiled.

"Look, competition!" He whispered excitedly, but then stopped short. "Alright Kitten, time to hide you." He started to drag her to the back of the building.

"Hey, wait a minute!" She started struggling against her hold, but they both knew it was useless. "You're not going to-" Suddenly, they came up to a room, where he then pushed her in and locked the door behind her. "-Lock me in a room again…. Great."

"Sorry Kit, it's for your own good!" He smiled and reminded her.

"Pssh, yeah right!" He could tell she had crossed her arms. "Don't expect to find me here if you come back." He frowned now.

"Oh, right, you're little escaping trick…Hmm, I know!" He rushed down the hall and easily picked up a set of lockers, returning to stick it in front of Kitten's door, when said door opened, accidently sending the not-so-light lockers out window across the room. Kitten stood there, blinking I surprise with her hand up, a bobby pin in it. "No, bad Kitten!" He scolded teasingly, plucking the bobby pin from her hand and gently shoving her frozen state back into the room, locking it again. "That's cheating." Well at least now he knew how she got out.

"…Was that a set of lockers?" She asked in disbelief.

"…It may have been…Hey, I wonder if I hit anyone?" Karl asked himself before scurrying off to the broken window.

"No, wait-Karl!" But she knew he was already gone. Kitten frowned and pressed her ear against the door, waiting to hear what Karl was going to say.

"Deary me! Sorry about that!" There was Karl's voice. Maybe if she strained enough, she could head the reply of the person, or people, he was talking to. "It wasn't my intention to throw that at you."

"Ha, no kidding." Kitten chuckled to herself, fishing out another bobby pin from her pocket. You see, when Kitten was locked in the first room, she quickly realized she had exactly _two _bobby pins in her right pocket.

Why?

She didn't exactly know…

But hey! Look how useful they became?

"Have any of you seen a red-head girl? Curly hair, black skirt, violin… no?" If that was his girlfriend or something she was _so_ holding it against him later. But she wonders what he was doing looking for her in a fighting tournament… did they enter together and get separated? What is he doing messing with her then? She wondered about all of this as she fiddled with the lock on the door. Almost…done…

"Hmm… By the way, are you humans?" Her hand froze in place, stopping the bobby pin from unlocking the door.

…Isn't that what he asked her when she first woke up?

…Odd, in the same eerie tone too…

Oh well.

The locked clicked into its unlocked position not-too-silently, and she opened the door slowly, hoping that it didn't creak and alert him she was out and about. Thankfully, he didn't notice, his back to her as he was still leaning out of the window. She slipped the bobby pin into her pocket, determined not to get this one stolen.

"But isn't he a…" A feminine voice trailed uncertainly from outside. "H-hey, Rellik-but, wait a minute!" The voice now said hurriedly. She wonders what that was about…

"Well, thank you for cooperation." Karl laughed lowly to himself and spun around. Kitten froze up when he narrowed his eyes at her and was for once, _not_ smiling.

Aw crap.

"Kitten?" He started, slightly growling at her, "You got out again?" Now he started approaching her. She backed up nervously and soon found herself against the wall. He was closing in on her like a lion to its prey.

"U-um, no." She stammered, "This is all a dream. Yup, a dream, because in reality, I'm still locked in that room, bored to death." She nodded to herself, satisfied with her explanation. He was smiling now, still with narrowed eyes and was now half of a foot away.

"That's funny, because you see, I can't sleep, and therefore can't dream." She froze at this information.

He can't…

He can't dream?

"So, since this is reality, that means you got out again, which means you have something that you can pick locks with." He deduced, sticking his hand out in front of him, palm up. "Hand it over Kit." She stared at him nervously, before sticking her hand in her pocket, pulling out the bobby pin.

"Here." She sighed, pressing it into his awaiting palm. His fingers closed around it and he dropped the small piece of metal in his pocket.

"Good Kitten." He continued smiling at her with narrowed eyes and led her back to the room. Once in the room, he forced her to sit down in a chair. "Now stay." He commanded half jokingly, standing over her. She crossed her arms, which he knew by now meant she was irritated.

"I'm not a dog." She grumbled. He stopped looking at her through narrowed eyes and put a hand on her head, ruffling her brown hair. She growled lowly. "I know," He started, "You're a cat." With that, she leapt out at him, which he easily dodged. "With claws!" He teased before waltzing out of the room, locking the door for what felt like the thousandth time to Kitten. But to her comfort this time, Karl failed to notice what fell out of his pocket and was innocently lying on the floor.

"Bingo." She smiled to herself, picking up the bobby pin that glistened in the low light. This time, she waited a few minutes before rushing over to the door and unlocked it within seconds, not caring how much noise she made because she knew he wasn't going to be behind the door when she swung it open.

At least she hoped.

When he wasn't, she sighed in relief.

_With Karl_

He waited in the shadows for the two humans to walk to his level patiently.

"Returning you home is our first priority." The man, Rellik, declared.

"You know, I could easily go by myself." The girl sighed with crossed arms. Typical human behavior. He was beginning to remember why he hated them so much again. It's not like he forgot, if that's what you're thinking. He was just… renewing his hatred in a unique way of putting things…

He had to kill this girl soon.

He was almost positive she would be the death of him.

He shouldn't be thinking of her right now, he should focus on the fact that the humans were now at his level and the boiler in his hand was just waiting to be thrown.

"Mister grumpy seriously-needing-a-hug-" And _that's _when the boiler crushed Rellik like a bug. Del froze, a shocked looked on her face.

"Okay, I have to admit," Karl started to laugh slightly, his eyes closed and stepping out of the shadowed alley, his head tilted as well. "That was intentional." Del stood there and stared at him in disbelief. He stared back through half-lidded eyes. "…Hello." He stated eerily. Del finally came to her senses and took off running, leaving her friend behind; squashed on the pavement, not even giving him a second glance in the slight possibility he was still alive.

_…She didn't abandon him though…_

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and sped after Del. He'll admit she was pretty fast for a human, but was still nothing compared to him.

"I didn't get the opportunity to finish my match this past afternoon," Karl started again, taking a detour and leaning on the wall, waiting for the girl to come running around the corner. When she did, the look on her face was priceless. "And it would be a shame if I missed this one too." He finished, pushing himself off the wall. Del made an odd noise and stuck her arms up in defense when Karl took stance and glared at her. But something made him hesitate for a split second.

The look the female had in her eyes was the same look Kitten had in her eyes earlier that day.

And Del had irregular ears and a tail, which reminded him of a cat, and hence Kitten.

...

He _had _to kill that girl soon.

She would be the death of him.

He was vaguely aware of the hand gripping his shoulder, and when he glanced at it, he saw it was pale…

…Just like Kit-

_That's_ when he was thrown into the wall behind him and into a stack of metal barrels. Now he knew something for certain.

She _would_ be the death of him.

_Back with Kitten_

"So… I wonder what direction I should head..." Kitten trailed to herself out loud. She looked down the road to her left. "…That doesn't look suspicious and eerie enough… Let's go the other way!" She exclaimed, swirling around on her heel. What she didn't expect was to run into something, or rather, someone. "Oh, sorry about that! I wasn't watching where I was-" She cut herself off when she realized just who exactly was in front of her. "Y-y-you…" She paled, backing away slowly.

"There you are 023791. I wonder, have you kept up with your training?"

"What? What are you-" She was suddenly grabbed from behind, and she reeled to see two robots holding her down. "What's going on?" She asked as they led her away to an open area close by. The two robots picked her up and threw her into the field without warning. Kitten surprised herself by landing on her feet. Spinning around, he was standing on the edge of the field, smirking.

"Let's see if you remember your minefield training." She froze on the spot.

"M-m-minefield?" She stuttered, still frozen.

"Yes, Minefield. Honestly 023791, what's gotten into you today? You fell for the ice cream trick, and now you're nervous on the field. I understand you ran into some trouble, but you need to stay on track."

"Y-you know who I am?" Her stutter lessened slightly. "…What kind of trouble?" She asked hesitantly.

"There is only one correct path out of here, any false moves and you'll be blown up." He explained before starting to walk away with the robots.

"Wait! You just randomly threw me in here, how did you know I wouldn't land on a mine, or off the path?" She asked sharply, irritated that he didn't answer any of her questions. He paused and turned his head over his shoulder.

"You've been lucky so far. Feel grateful that it stayed with you." She froze up again.

They threw her in a _minefield, _not knowing if she was going to land on a bomb or not.

"You're lying. You would've been blown up too if I did." She fired when she saw he was about to walk away again.

"That's not necessarily true. We're standing far enough away to not be affected by the bomb. Don't get me wrong, it would cause a mild earthquake through the town and would set off all the other bombs too, not to mention knock down a lot of the rundown buildings in this part of town, but other than that, nothing." He explained. She watched helplessly as he finally walked out of sight with the robots. Okay, now all she had to do is…

Guess and take extra cautious careful steps…

Great.

She lifted her foot and started to step down slowly.

_Back with Karl_

He faintly heard the girl say something while he picked himself up from the mess of barrels.

"…You're welcome." Rellik said through his teeth.

Shouldn't this guy be dead?

"Are we alive yet?" Karl asked, staring at them with a smile, but inside he was genuinely confused. Del peeked out from behind Rellik.

"Hehe, Rel is not alive silly." He was silly to think Rellik was alive? "He's a vampire." She boasted.

"A vampire?" Karl echoed curiously.

"Yeah, he's an undead bloodsucker," Well, that was kind of rude, "And he's gonna kick your psycho butt!" She turned to Rellik with both thumbs up. "Go get him tiger!" She encouraged with a wide smile. Rellik sighed at her antics and turned to face Karl.

"I see…" Karl himself trailed, standing up and looking through narrowed eyes. "Unfortunately, I'm rather skeptic about vampires." He said as he held his hand out for Arma to land on and transform into a blade. And he was. A vampire? The undead? True, he wasn't exactly _alive _either, but that only fuels his skepticism. "Mythical creatures," He smiled widely, charging at Rellik and swinging his arm, to which Rellik side-stepped easily. "The living dead," Two more swipes to which Rellik dodged again. "Walking talking statues." Arma turned to have a curve, which through Rellik off guard, and he was knocked over.

…

Yes, he knows he was talking about himself in the last line.

Karl jumped up and stabbed Rellik while he was still falling to the ground, making Rellik's impact bigger by stomping on him.

The living dead?

Rellik looked pretty dead to him right about now.

"What a joke." Karl smiled down at Rellik.

…

Yes, he knows he was including himself there too.

…It's a self angst issue; he's learned to deal with it.

What did _not _look like a joke was the fact that Rellik started to get up, even when Arma was still pierced in his body where his heart was supposed to be. The smile was wiped from Karl's face, only to be replaced with a nervous one moments later when Rellik was glaring down at him, pulling Arma out of his chest. "Well, that's convincing." Karl laughed nervously. Rellik threw Arma to the side on the ground and he watched as she transformed back into a raven.

…He really should have been paying attention….

…Rellik punched him in the face.

Karl flew back from the impact, so you can only guess how hard he was punched. He didn't even have any time to get up before the ground started rumbling. At first, he thought it was Rellik with some odd super-human power, but apparently, that wasn't the case.

"W-w-what? A-an earthquake?" Del stuttered surprised.

And that's when the floor collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>So... Kitten looks like she's been blown up. And you already know what happens to Karl if you've seen the Law of Talos. If not: Go watch it, it is AMAZING. See ya soon!<strong>

**~Kioku7**


	4. Rellik and The Ice Cream Man?

**Hey guys! I'm back from the weekend with a longer than usual chapter! I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN anything from the Law of Talos. The only things I own are Kitten(023791) and Silver**

* * *

><p>He landed quite swiftly now that he knew he had nothing to be wary of Rellik… except for the fact that he's a vampire… but still. He was quick and silent on his feet and he saw Arma transform into a hammer. Well, at least he can see in the dark, he just hope Rellik can't. But if he could,<p>

Well, he'd have a fun opponent now, wouldn't he?

He snuck up behind Rellik and jumped into the air, and like he half expected, Rellik moved out of the way. He crouched on his hammer, intending to put the full force of his body behind the hit, but _that_ didn't happen, now did it?

"Why, you can see in the dark too?" Karl asked, smiling widely. "Can't be killed, you can regenerate, and you have super-strength." Karl listed, his head lowered and eyes closed with a thoughtful smile. "Talk about a fair fight!" He beamed at the vampire.

"Fair fight? You hit me with a boiler!" Rellik defended lowly.

"Mmyes," Karl hummed, looking up to the left, "But _you_ weren't supposed to survive." He informed cheerfully, grinning again. Rellik stared with a low growl.

…What? He wasn't.

"Tell me vampire," Karl said as he launched himself at Rellik, a new weapon in his hands. Rellik stepped back quickly. "You're little friend is a human, isn't she?" He already knew that. Karl took a few more swipes at Rellik, but he dodged again. Come to think of it, except for the punch earlier, Rellik hasn't really been attacking… Karl wanted to see him fight. _Not_ fighting is not fun! "She considers you a monster… a 'bloodsucker'… how then do you take care of her?" Rellik still wasn't fighting back, only moving aside…

And on a different note, he really isn't the one to talk about taking care of humans.

"How could you not hate her? How could you not _hate them all?" _He finally got the reaction he was looking for when Rellik swept behind him and slammed him into the wall. Arma flew out of his hands, the blade landing in the ground.

"I don't hate anyone. Hatred is pointless. It doesn't solve anything." Rellik explained in a monotone voice.

"Absolutely! Hate is not the solution." Karl quickly agreed with Rellik. "It's the mean. It's what brought us here in the first place." He stated. "Come on, admit it! You're just here because you hate me. Because I tried to kill you and your little friend. " Rellik paused for a while, glaring at Karl.

"You're right. I hated you for what you did. But now, though, I pity you." Karl's wide smile faltered a larger amount than usual, and his eye twitched. "I pity you for your despair. Look here, you can try to use hate to give your empty life a sense, but that'll destroy you from within." What did he know? He knew nothing. Nothing. "You don't-" He was cut off by the rumbling of the ground again. Karl glared at the vampire as he looked up at the swinging ceiling light. Shortly after, it broke and fell next to Rellik, where it created a small fire. Karl caught how Rellik growled at the fire with a slight painful tone, and took the chance to get away from his hold. He swung his leg up and kicked Rellik away.

"Thank you for the kind words, friend." Karl started. The vampire knew nothing. He looked up to glare at the idiotic vampire and dove at him with a malicious smile. "Too bad what you say isn't news." He said while grabbing Rellik's head and dragging him on the wall at a ridiculously fast speed. If that didn't hurt him, then he hoped throwing him through a cement column would. Karl himself stumbled to a stop while Rellik zoomed past him in the air, but he flinched painfully.

Stupid energy.

He quickly looked around for the vampire, and what he found was even better. While the undead being was still down, Karl bolted into the train next to them and looked around. His eyes landed on a small metal barrel that was labeled 'Gasoline'.

Perfect.

He easily put it under his arm and walked out of the train, where he saw Rellik was up again and looking for him.

"You know, I learned something not too long ago…" He trailed, tossing up the barrel in the air, only for Arma to swoop in and cut it in half. The gasoline fell to the floor around them, splashing on impact. "Find a convenient place to fight," He started, catching Arma as she fell towards him in blade form. When she was in his hands, he crouched down to the ground and scraped the blade against the cement, which created a spark, igniting the gasoline. Fire was dancing in-between them now. "Or make one." Rellik held his arm up in front of him to shield his eyes from the sudden light. They stood their ground for a while, and then Karl charged, clashing with Rellik. He swiped at Rellik, got punched _again,_ and stabbed him and got punched _yet again_ in return. Karl saw his opportunity when Arma was still piercing through Rellik, so he took a running jump and kicked the blade through Rellik's body, flipping over him and sent Arma plummeting towards him again.

Bet that hurt.

You know what else hurt?

Falling face first into the pavement, not having any energy to move.

"Oh, come on….not here….not now…" He growled to himself, eyes shut tightly, his body shaking slightly, urging himself to move.

He couldn't.

"Rellik!" A familiar voice yelled, panicked. His eyes snapped open in surprise.

The human came down here, where she could've possibly been hurt?

The feeling was returned to his limbs quickly. And seeing how Rellik was distracted by Del's presence, this was the perfect time to strike. And he did. He slammed Rellik into a cement column, keeping him there with Arma pierced through him and the column.

"Now it's time for me to lecture you. Let me ask you, vampire; for how long do you think she'll be your friend? As long as it's convenient. That's how humans are." Something troubled him about his own statement, but he quickly pushed it away. "And you're wasting your time and effort trying to help her, when you could be free." He paused as pictures flashed through his mind, particular pictures he would like to _forget ever happened. _He let go of Arma, but still left her pierced in Rellik. "Perhaps we should make a bet…" He turned around and walked away with narrowed eyes. "What will destroy us first?" He asked as he jumped under the stationary train, popping up on the other side. He picked said train up and sent it flying at Rellik, still glued to the column, smashing through other columns on its way.

He stared at the train with a wicked smile.

* * *

><p>She didn't know how she did it, but she did.<p>

She survived that explosion.

Scratch that, explosions.

Remember how the crazy ice cream man said if one bomb goes off, they all go off?

The second round of bombs were slightly delayed….

…Yeah, not a fun experience…

But right now she needed to find Karl. A bunch of the buildings in the area collapsed, and she could faintly hear the sound of a fight close by. Kitten immediately took off for the sounds, turning into the building and seeing the floor was collapsed.

Logical thing to do?

Find the stairs.

What'd she do?

Jump down the big, gaping hole.

Not the best of her ideas…

* * *

><p>Arma landed on his head gently as he watched a wheel from the train roll by.<p>

"Why do all my fights end in catastrophic outbursts?" He asked out loud, shaking from the struggle to keep the energy to move. Arma looked down at him. "…It seemed like a good idea at the time." He explained. When they heard movement from the other side of the room, they both looked up to see a black blur fly out from under the rubble and land in front of it, behind a rock and out of their view. They watched curiously as the black blur grew into a blob and bigger, before Karl froze at the green eyes glaring at him.

Holy crap, it was Rellik.

He fell to the ground in shock, and sat shaking with a matching smile; not being able to move at all as Rellik slowly approached him.

"Well, that was fun." He bowed his head slightly in defeat. He'd been beaten by a bloody vampire. How humiliating! There was nothing he could really do now because he couldn't move. Well, he wasn't frozen, he could move slightly, but he doubted that would do him any good in a fight.

"Karl!" A very familiar voice yelled, and he heard loud foot falls in his direction. Raising his head, he saw _someone that was supposed to be locked in a room _racing towards him, not taking notice of Rellik.

"Kitten?" He asked with a confused smile. Of all places to show up and of all times, she chose here and now.

He guessed he shouldn't be surprised.

She was now next to him, kneeling down. "Hey, are you okay? You're shaking again." She pointed out frowning, placing a hand on his shoulder to try and ease his fidgeting form. His eyes rolled over her figure to see newly adorned cuts that were bleeding.

"Are you okay? You're bleeding again." He mocked, smiling at her. She frowned deeper, waiting for an answer. "I'm just out of energy again, Kit. What about you?" She nodded at him.

"The ice cream man showed up again." She sighed, closing her eyes. "Crazy guy put me on a minefield." She muttered now.

"Minefield?" He almost laughed.

"It's not funny! I almost got blown up, twice!" She emphasized by holding up two fingers with her other hand. He chuckled but stopped short.

"Is that why there was an earthquake and an aftershock?" He guessed.

"…Maybe…" She averted her eyes nervously. Something then seemed to occur to her, because she turned her head back quickly. "Why did you lose energy so fast again? I heard a fight from before, but-"

Rellik coughed awkwardly, cutting her off. She blinked at Karl slowly, before turning to face Rellik who was standing about a hundred feet away from them. He could feel her grip on his shoulder tighten as she stared down the vampire from across the room and then let go of his shoulder completely, getting up slowly to stand in front of him. Rellik watched emotionlessly.

Karl on the other hand was a complete mess.

Does she know what she's getting herself into? Probably not, she just got here.

"Kit, that's a vampire. He can't be killed and can regenerate, not to mention he has super strength." He warned lowly. Other than going slightly rigid, she didn't move from her spot.

Now she knows what she's getting into, why isn't she backing down like any human would?

Come to think of it, she hasn't really done anything a normal human would do…

Needless to say, he was confused.

"He can't move." Kitten spoke suddenly. At first, he thought she was talking to him, but then she noticed how she stared directly at Rellik, implying she was talking to him. Way to go Kit, tell him they're vulnerable, that'll surely scare him off. "Would you really call it a victory if your opponent isn't at the best they could be?" Oh, he saw where she was going with this, but he doubted it would work. From what he saw; Rellik wasn't that type of prideful person. Rellik stared at her for a moment, before closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"I only want to escort my friend out of the city. I do not want to fight, and now that I know he can't follow," Rellik started to explain, gesturing to Karl behind her. "We can be on our way." Kitten nodded in agreement.

"Right. Sorry about this, he's quite mischievous." She smiled apologetically.

"Still here." Karl let them know he was slightly irritated. Kitten turned her head over her shoulder and shook her head, smiling.

"Rellik! There you are!" A voice cut in. They looked to the left and watched Del jog in, jumping back when she caught sight of Karl, and ran to hide behind Rellik.

"Del." Rellik acknowledged, nodding to the frightened girl behind him. Karl and Kitten watched with mild amusement.

"H-he isn't going to attack unexpectedly, is he?" Del stuttered, peeking out from behind Rellik. Kitten glanced at Karl and found him still shaking.

"No." She shook her head, "You've got nothing to worry about."

"Or do you?" Karl asked suspiciously, which made the poor girl jump behind Rellik again. Kitten frowned at him and flicked him in the head, hurting her finger more than him.

"Don't scare the girl like that, you've caused enough mental scarring tonight."

"Have I?" Karl started, "Funny, I thought I was just getting warmed up for complete mental chaos." Del shivered behind Rellik while Kitten frowned annoyed at him again. Arma made herself known by flying into the air, making Rellik tense, and flew at Kitten head on.

Now, Rellik expected her to duck out of the way, thinking this was part of the statue's plan to kill them.

What he didn't expect was for the girl to just stand there, and then the shape shifter landed gracefully in her arms.

"Arma!" The strange girl cooed, petting the raven. It was strange to see the bird that almost killed them rubbing against her hand affectionately. He relaxed slightly; still alert just in case they were planning something else. Something told him they weren't though. Maybe the statue was, but the girl seemed relaxed and innocent, naïve even. Now that he really looked, the statue seemed at ease as well, watching the two exchange greetings in their different ways.

"Come on Del, time to get you home." He sighed, turning and starting to walk away. Del followed hurriedly after him, not wanting to be left behind with the man that almost killed her.

"Goodbye!" he heard the girl, Kitten if he remembered correctly, call to them. "It was nice meeting you!"

"Hope to see you soon!" Karl called to them after her, although his statement held a darker meaning to it. Rellik stopped and turned to the two.

"You might want to rethink the things you said earlier. People only cling to hate because they know, once the hate is gone, they'll have to deal with their pain." Rellik replied simply before leaving, Del hurrying behind him.

"…What was that about?" Kitten asked worriedly. Karl stared after the two retreating figures.

"Nothing, just a friendly conversation." Karl slightly shrugged, eyes glued to them. Kitten sat down next to him with Arma in her lap.

"So what-" She was cut off when the ground started to rumble again. As he saw the ceiling start to collapse, he turned to Kitten. Not really thinking about it, he strained himself to grab her arm and pulled her under him, leaning over her and Arma to cover them from any debris from the ceiling. It didn't last as long as he expected, and everything was bright again. He blinked at her as she blinked up at him. Karl pushed himself to sit up and he looked around, Kitten and Arma following after. There was rubble and glass everywhere.

Before they knew it, they started laughing.

"This turned out to be a weird night." Karl laughed, leaning against the wall behind them. Kitten could only nod, consumed with laughter.

"My god, we almost died twice today…er yesterday…both?" Kitten questioned herself in confusion, leaning on the wall next to him.

"Mmyes." He agreed, suddenly feeling drained.

"…Karl? I thought you didn't sleep?" Kitten questioned again smugly, watching Karl's eyes droop.

"I don't." His eyes closed, but he could still hear everything around him.

"Okay, whatever you say… Sleep tight Karl." He pushed away the odd sense of déjà vu and frowned.

"I told you, I don't slee-" And that's when things went silent and still.

"How long are you planning to stay there?" He heard a familiar voice ask before everything snapped in front of his eyes.

Great, of all places to remember, it had to be _here._

"Same as always." He replied against his will, being forced to stare at the red head with the violin downstairs.

"I thought as much. Geezy, you could stay there forever just hearing her play, couldn't cha?" The bone pirate asked with a teasing tone. "…Now, I can't stand keeping as close to humans as you do..." Did he really hang around those despicable creatures that much? _Particularly her?_ "Just came down here to tell you the captain called another meeting tonight." Ah yes, the captain. Can't forget him, now can he? Of course, Karl already knew what happens to the captain… "I realized you wouldn't be around to hear the news, so I…"

"Another slip. A sustained C instead of a D." He pointed out suddenly, not really wanting to.

"What? Hey, are you listening?" Of course he was. He wished more than anything right now to be somewhere else from this park, from these people, from _her. _But he was trapped in this memory.

"Hey, Karl. I know you need your energy back and all, but could you please hurry and wake up already? You've been asleep for like, hours! Arma and I are bored already. And before you ask, yes, we did play an hour of eye spy; Arma's a freaking prodigy at it." An out of place voice drifted into the scene.

That was odd. It's never happened before… And who was that voice?… It seemed so familiar…

"That's unusual; something must be troubling her…" The words came out of his mouth before he registered it. Well, something was troubling him more, but he doubted the memory would let him do anything about it.

"Hey, buddy." The boned pirate cut in.

"Shhh. We're in the middle of a concert, here." He turned his head with half lidded eyes, bringing a finger up to his mouth and smiling lazily. Oh god, how he wanted out of here.

"You know what? I'll say I haven't seen you. Don't ask me why later the captain seems angry with you!" The pirate warned, turning on his heel and starting to walk out. "Geezy, what's with the sound? It's just a bunch of strings weeping…" The pirate muttered before making his leave. True. It's indeed just a cry of strings.

"So simple. So practical." He sighed in thought. "I wonder if I-"

"Hey, Karl, you really need to wake up. Like now. We have a situation at hand." The familiar voice drifted into the room again. He just couldn't place his finger on it. Who was it? It was obviously a girl by the sound of her voice, but who?

He knew it wasn't _her;_ he would never forget the voice that haunts him.

"Alright, then, I'll do this myself." The voice huffed. Do what by themselves? "What do you want?" He somehow knew the voice wasn't talking to him anymore. "No, I won't let you!" It cried. "…I don't believe you." There was another pause. "Are you seriously asking that question? You threw me in a MINEFEILD and now you want me to trust you? You really are nuts, and I'm not talking about the kind in your ice-cream!" Minefield and ice cream? That seemed vaguely familiar too… "I won't let you hurt him. You'll have to go through Arma and I first." The voice declared.

…That wasn't directed at him, was it?

It couldn't have been…

No one's ever-

"No, don't!" Her voice seemed to get farther and farther away. "You can't! Karl! Wake up! Come on- Thanks Arma!" The voice's volume was then multiplied by two and he felt his body shaking roughly. "Karl- Let me go!" The feeling was gone and the voice was getting distant again.

Wait a minute…

'Arma and I', minefield, and ice cream?

It was Kit.

"KARL!"

That's when his eyes snapped open.

It took him a second to register what was happening, but when he did, all he could do was narrow his eyes. Kitten was being held back by two robots, each easily twice her size, which also reminded him of the robots from before. Another robot was standing dangerously close to Karl himself with a circular saw, frozen in place. When he saw Kitten's face, he didn't know what to feel.

"Kit?" He asked cautiously. She looked at him through teary eyes, her expression now showing disbelief. The robots let her go and she slowly walked over to Karl, falling to her knees in front of him and just stared for a while, before she jumped at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I would slap you right now, but that would just hurt me more than you. Consider yourself lucky." She muttered as he struggled to awkwardly put an arm around her in return. He chuckled at the response. "Don't ever. Do. That. Again." She glared at him after pulling back, jabbing a finger in his chest accusingly. "I thought you were dead for a while." Kitten explained in a joking tone, although the meaning behind the words was serious. "Luckily, Arma was there to keep me in check. Did you hear she's a prodigy at eye spy?" She asked in the same tone as Arma flew down to them, landing on Karl's shoulder and nuzzling him affectionately. He twitched, trying to move to pet her, but he just couldn't move anymore. Arma immediately understood and jumped down to bury herself in his limp hand, much like she did with Kitten yesterday.

"I faintly heard that." He smiled at the two, who either nuzzled his hand or smiled back at him. Movement and rustling in the background made him turn his attention to the robots, where he narrowed his eyes again and smiled. "I suppose we're supposed to come with you metal heads, right?" He guessed.

"Not yet contestant." Kitten tensed and turned to the crazy man, growling, while Karl simply turned his stare to him.

Not this guy again.

"Your opponent had, for all official causes, forfeited. He and his partner have been transferred to the security haven outside the city." The man in blue explained, approaching the three of them.

"Is that so? My, my, lucky me, I guess." Karl smirked with half lidded eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Kitten hissed angrily. The strange man smirked at her.

"We have reports saying that you were with a human," He started, directing the comment at Karl, "But never did I think you would be with _our _human." The two froze at the information.

"What do you mean _your _human?" Karl asked suspiciously. The man only kept smirking.

"…You called me 023791 earlier…" Kitten trailed, which made Karl focus his attention on her confused face. "…Who exactly am I, and how do you know me?...Who are you?" She asked hesitantly.

"023791 is a part of our group to defend the city of Taitle." The man replied, ignoring Kitten's questions. She scowled at this.

"No, that's okay. I don't mind being ignored or anything." She muttered angrily under her breath.

"I'm not pleased to be negotiating with you at this rate, but we've been running in opposite directions, I knew sooner or later we'd meet." Karl focused back on the man after smiling at Kitten's antics.

"Opposite directions?" He asked curiously.

"As you're still part of the tournament, it's not my obligation to offer you medical services. However…" He trailed, taking a small, gold circular device out of his pocket and opening it. "That mystical power that makes you alive, or so it seems, has the intriguing ability to absorb other energy sources in order to guarantee your survival." He closed the device with a 'clack'.

…So _that's_ what made that snapping noise yesterday!

"But we know energy isn't created or destroyed, but simply changes form. Therefore…" This conversation was quite frankly boring Karl.

"Yeah, go ahead, keep blabbering while I find a way to move my limbs." Karl laughed, shaking slightly. Kitten chuckled at his impatience next to him.

"…Resuming…" The man glared at him from behind his glasses with icy blue eyes. "…Your hollow body has been, somehow, a better recipient for the Law of Talos than any of the machines built specifically for this purpose. I offer you a trade of sorts: a boost of energy for your continued fighting, in exchange for a proper study of your energy." Karl stared at him for a while, a simple smile on his face. Kitten watched him, concerned, and she and Arma turned to each other worriedly.

"I have to agree Ice cream man, it's a tempting offer…" Karl stated after a long pause, making Kitten jump from the suddenness. "But no thanks, I don't make deals with humans." Kit had a look on her face that silently said: You want to run that by me again, statue boy? He smirked back at her in a challenging way, replying with a look that silently said: You heard me, what are you going to do about it? Before she could respond with a you-wish-you-didn't-just-say-that-face, the ice cream man cut in, making both of them face him again.

"You wouldn't be doing this for me. You'd be doing this for this city, which is technically, no different from you. For its development and rise from the timeless suspension." Karl smiled normally at this.

"You sound like you care a lot about this city." He commented. Could he be the old man's nephew that the man was telling him about in the beginning of his stay in this city?

"It's my main objective here to see Taitle full of life as it once was." The man in blue replied easily.

"A wondrous goal, that's for sure. So why did you come up with this tournament? Isn't it destroying the city a little?" Karl was suspicious of him, and why wouldn't he be?

"A man-made minefield would be perfectly contradicting your claim." Kitten added with her arms crossed. The man's hand holding the golden device started shaking.

"The destruction is 73.6% your fault." He pointed out in a low tone. Kitten whistled.

"Wow Karl, Arma, you two have been busy!" She joked. He smiled at her, before turning to the man again. Arma jumped into her lap again, settling under her hand.

"I swear it wasn't intentional. But really, when did that sound like a good idea?" Karl asked, a smug smile on his lips.

"It was my uncle's choice. I respect that." The man answered shortly. AHA! He was right.

"So I take it that's more important than the city."

"And I take it by your vagueness you're uninterested to settle." The man countered monotone, opening the small device again.

"Can you give me some time to think about it? Not that I plan to restore energy and kill you, not at all!" Karl joked. The man simply stared at him for a while, before closing the machine with a 'clack' and shaking his head.

"I was hoping you'd realize your current status. The competition is going to a wiry path that no one unable to move their own limbs should ever go." The man turned to Kitten once again. "Come along 023791, it's obvious we won't get any cooperation from him." With that he turned around and started to walk away. Karl turned his head to Kitten to see she hadn't moved at all, and had a confused expression on her face. The man turned back around when he realized she wasn't following him. "023791, come on." She didn't move. "02-"

"You think I'm going to follow you?" She asked doubtfully.

"Yes. I'm your commanding officer. You-"

"What are you talking about?" Kitten asked, frowning annoyed.

"You will-" She cut him off.

"Listen, I don't remember _anything_ from before I woke up yesterday, so you can't really expect me to follow whatever you say…"

"You don't trust us?" He asked monotone.

"No." She deadpanned in reply. Karl was watching the exchange, switching his gaze between the two.

"You should trust us, we've always been there for you." At that she laughed.

"Oh, _please._ When I woke up yesterday, he was there to greet me, not you." She gestured to Karl. "He and Arma have been giving a better job of watching over me than you have." His gaze switched back to the man to see his response.

"He took you away from safety and is continually keeping you hostage from it."

"I feel safest with them." Karl was a little uncomfortable at how easily she said that. He just didn't get it.

He hated humans,

What was he doing taking care of this one? What made her different?

…Oh right, it's because _she herself_ is different. Her being abnormal is what kept her alive

"_They _are both dangerous and hazardous to you." She snorted.

"Really? Because I don't see them giving me explosive ice cream or throwing me in minefields."

Oo, burn!

"023791, you're being ridiculous-"

"No, I see them _saving_ me from said ice cream, protecting me from things like collapsing ceilings, and helping me keep my sanity when one of them was hurt." Karl cast a look at Arma and she nodded, knowing what he was going to ask. She really was concerned about his well being… "They also call me by a _name_ instead of a _number. _You really think I'm going to leave them behind?" The man stared at her for a while.

"023791, you can drop the act, it's obvious he won't help." Karl grew suspicious again.

"That's the thing; I don't know what you talking about!" He could tell she started to grow frustrated. "Seriously, I'm starting to think you have short term memory loss or something."

"You've never been this defiant, 023791, come over-"

"And there's the ignorance again." She pointed out, looking up to the sky though some of the holes in the collapsed building.

"…You really have amnesia?" He asked.

"I'm guessing so, since you know, all memory of my life before yesterday is a blank." Karl smirked at the way Kitten was arguing with the man, and he saw the man himself was starting to get frustrated.

"If you come with us, we'll tell you then. We'll tell you everything you want to know." She averted her eyes to the man's shoes and Karl stared at her. "All you have to do is come with us." She wasn't really going to go with them, was she?

His question was answered when she slowly started to put Arma in Karl's lap and pull herself up, making her way over to the man's side. His eyes twitched.

He wasn't…

…Making the same mistake again, was he?

It shouldn't bother him that she was leaving them behind, he means she _is _human after all, this sort of thing is expect… so why-

"Now, let's get moving before the-" And that's when Kitten swooped down to the ground, swiping a sharp piece of glass, and knocked over her 'commanding officer', leaping onto him and holding the glass to his neck in warning. The robots started to rush over to her, but she stopped them in one sentence:

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," She taunted, "Your sudden movement could frighten me and make me accidently jump, letting the glass cut into your master's neck." And even though he only knew her for about a day,

Karl kind of felt that this is the normal thing she'd do, unlike the man she was now threatening.

"023791, what are you doing?" He asked, shocked.

"Getting answers. Now, you're going to tell me what I want to know _my way_ or my piece of glass just might get more acquainted with your jugular vein."She warned, pressing the glass a little harder to his neck. He stared at her for a long while. "Now, what's my name?"

"023791." The sharp glass pressed harder to his neck, "Honestly."

"…Age?"

"Unknown."

"Where am I from? Or at least where did I come from?"

"Taitle, and we don't know."

"Parents?"

"Unknown."

"Other family?"

"Classified." The thin edge was pushed harder, making a thing blood trail that reminded Karl of what he did to her the first time they met. "Unknown." The man hissed.

"Do you really know anything about me, or were you just making it up?" She growled. There was a long pause.

"No. We have no further information about you." She scowled before getting off the man and returning to Karl's side, who still couldn't move by the way. The man in blue slowly got up himself and stared at the trio. "I would get moving. His shaking stopped, which means he's going to be able to move _real _soon." Kitten warned plopping down next to him. Arma returned to her lap. The man himself stared for a while longer, before turning and starting to walk away.

"Why, leaving so soon? Aw, Kit, you scared him off. Alright. We'll meet again ice cream man. Once I get out of here." Karl smiled innocently at his own dark words.

"…Take your time… Both of you. Silver won't be too happy when he finds out we returned without you, 023791." The man replied without turning around.

"Wait, who's Silver? I thought you knew nothing else about me?" Kitten growled in annoyance after him.

"Let's just say… you two were inseparable." He responded without stopping. Kit frowned, upset, while Karl glared, smiling evilly. He slowly but surely raised his arm, which Arma jumped up on quickly. She transformed in his hand while he raised her to his face. The man caught that something was off, and he spun around, stance alert. What he got though was an odd sight.

Karl was sticking a black tongue out at the man, making an odd noise.

"Blegah! Blegah! Blegah! Go 'ie you 'n' y'r tour'eyyy!" Karl said with his new tongue still sticking out of his mouth. Kitten chuckled at his antics and the man turned around once again and began to walk off.

"That's enough to me. I'll let my uncle's 'friends' watch out for you from now on." The blue clothed ice cream man stated while Karl continued to make the odd noises, making Kitten laugh harder.

"Haha, why are they all so… strict?" Karl asked clearly, watching the man and the robots walk away. He doubted this would be the last time they saw him.

"I dunno, they seem like they have to be strict." Kitten shrugged. There was a short silence. "Good point Arma." She nodded, and then straightened. "OH, that reminds me! So I've found a more mellow color that blue."

"Really? What is it, then?" Karl asked curiously, halfly hopping she didn't say Silver, whoever this guy was.

"Red." He froze up slightly.

"Red?" He asked with a cautious tone.

"Yeah. You know, it's like a balance to hate and _love."_ He rose his eyebrow.

"Why did you emphasize love?"

"Well, maybe because there's a _'red-head girl with curly hair, black skirt, and a violin'_ that's here in the city." He stopped with a sharp intake of air. "So…who is she? Another competitor?" Kitten asked curiously.

"No." He replied easily.

"Your sister?"

"No."

"... Your friend?" She guessed. He frowned a little.

"I don't know…" Kit gasped.

"Is she your girlfriend?" She asked excitedly. He froze up.

"Not really…" He trailed awkwardly.

"But you like her?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I hate her."

"Nah-uh, don't lie to me! What's her name?" She pressed on.

"…Rachel." He replied after a while.

"Rachel? Well, how long have you -"

"Kit, I really don't want to talk about this." He cut in, not even a ghost of a smile on his face.

"..Why not? Are you guys going through a rough spot?" She asked again. He winced slightly.

"You could say that."

"Oh…what happened?" She asked hesitantly. Karl smiled in spite.

"She was apparently 'engaged' to another human." Kitten frowned.

"Oh…Well I'm sure you guys will-" He had to cut her off.

"She's dead, Kit." She stopped short.

"What?"

"She's dead."

"…O-oh….Sorry." Kitten apologized awkwardly.

"No, it's fine. They both got what was coming to them." Karl shrugged.

"When you say that… you mean…" She drawled, trying to get the story.

"I killed them. Both of them." Karl replied without hesitation, turning his head to face the girl next to him. She frowned at him. "What?'

"My god Karl, you can't just go off killing people," She scolded, turning away and shaking her head. "You have to solve your problems another way."

"Killing people's worked well so far." He shrugged turning to face the rubble. She sighed.

"Do you regret it?" She asked quietly. He stopped short again.

"Every minute." He lied, not exactly sure why. Is it because he didn't want her to think he was crazy and leave him and Arma alone?

No.

"You don't have to lie Karl." She sighed, turning to him again. He didn't look at her.

"I wasn't lying." He began to smile.

"I'm not going to run away, if that's what you're thinking." She frowned at him.

"It wasn't." He answered immediately. She rose her eyebrow.

"Okay, whatever you say…" She shrugged, which made him frown.

"What about this Silver guy?" He countered.

"Well, what about this Silver guy?" She echoed.

"You don't know who he is?"

"Gee, I guess the fact that I said I didn't remember anything from before yesterday didn't really occur to you." She replied sarcastically. Karl smiled teasingly at her.

"Well, whoever this guy is, he's going to be angry when he finds out you don't remember him, considering you guys were 'inseparable'." Karl quoted the ice cream man.

"I dunno, I wouldn't listen to that guy. He's not trust-worthy right now; at least I don't think he is." She sighed in annoyance.

"Well, he's human, so I wasn't going to trust him anyway." Karl shrugged indifferently.

"Why do you hate humans so much?" She asked after a pause. He didn't respond, but she still immediately knew. "…She was human, wasn't she?"

"_Kit."_ He snapped suddenly, eyes shut.

"Right. Sorry." She apologized, getting up slowly. "Well, I'll be seeing you then."

…

…?

"Where are you going?" He asked as she walked away. Kitten stopped and spun around.

"Well, you're either mad or irritated with me, and I've noticed whenever you're mad or irritated at me, you tend to lock me in rooms." She explained simply. "I'm going to go enjoy my moments of freedom while I still can, because I'm pretty sure I'm beginning to become claustrophobic and you'll regain your mobility again soon."

"I wouldn't lock you in a room." He started, which made her head tilt, "I think I'm actually going to kill you this time."

And to this, she laughed.

"Okay, sure Karl." She agreed in an unconvincing tone. He didn't know how to feel about the fact that she didn't think he was going to kill her,

So he chose to ignore it.

"I'm serious!" He called as she turned to walk away.

"Alright, Whatever you say. See ya later Karl!"

"How are you so sure we'll see each other again?" She turned her head over her shoulder and smiled.

"Arma." Was her only reply before she disappeared out of sight.

"Wait, Kit!" He called after her, irritated

"Bye Karl!" He heard her voice echo through the collapsed building.

"Don't die while you're out!" He warned the rebellious 'hostage'/acquaintance. Karl heard faint laughing again.

"I'll be careful, don't worry!" He smiled calmly.

Good,

Because if anyone was going to kill her, it was going to be him.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! That was it from chapter four! Leave a review to tell me what you thought! See ya later!<strong>

**~Kioku7**


	5. Chimney Sweeper

**Hye guys! It's me with chapter five, and I just want to apologize if there are any spelling mistakes in this chapter other than the obvious ones made to mimic the accents. My spelling check was _blowing up_ and there were red lines EVERYWHERE! But, other than that, I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Law of Talos, or any of the characters except Kitten and Silver**

* * *

><p>He turned his gaze to the mentioned shape-shifter from earlier, who seemed to be glaring at him.<p>

"What?" There was a silence to anyone else in the room. "Ah, come on Arma, I was just kidding, I'm not gonna kill her…yet. I had to have some fun after that awful night." He replied to her angered question. "And you know, I was thinking-" He was cut off promptly. "That was mean, Arma!" He whined playfully. "But anyway, those memories, or whatever they are-" He stopped short again. "No, no, it's not that. They just remind me of a certain rumor I've heard once in a bar…about the outside. I didn't mind it at all, it sounded like a bedtime story to scare children and make them fall asleep." He slowly started to get up, Arma perched on his head. "But the ice cream man gossip could put some sense into it. If that's what makes us conscious…" He was already outside of the rubble. "The difference of energy sources could bring some possibilities alright. That's interesting, don't you think?" A clacking noise from above broke him out of his thoughts. He smiled up at the pipe with suspicious eyes. The clacking didn't cease and kind of had a beat to it. "Why, if isn't that a waltz beat… I miss playing the violin so much!" He sighed happily, making the movements with his hands. Before he knew it, he was lost in humming and mimicking his violin.

"Ouch! 'Ey!" A voice broke him out of his wonderland quickly, and Karl blinked, surprised at the ground. "Look where yeh stepping, Lad!" The disembodied head was calling _him _a lad? It stared back up with an annoyed expression.

"What's this? Another robot?" Karl asked, crouching down to get a better look at the cyborg like head.

"The name's Spoiler. I lost me body in a fight." The head, spoiler, explained.

"My, my, how tragic, being diminished to a talking head. I'd hate to have such a fate." Karl said with false sympathy, picking up the head and holding it up in the air. "Tell me, who's the wicked creature who did that to you?"

"Heck if I know th' lil' lad's name." Spoiler replied. "Et's a lil' dirty boy with a big…broom or something like that."

"A little human?" Karl asked, understanding the robot's thick accent. "Aheh, couldn't say I'm surprised. But he must be overly smart to defeat a non-human, or be aware of something else… don't you think?"

"Aye, you got a point, lad! Can ye believe he attacked me behind meh own back?" Spoiler agreed while Karl watched with a smug smile. "Yeh have no idea how much I've pondered ovah dis! He's ont' something."

"Fascinating! Thank you for the information!" Karl smiled widely, to which Spoiler stared annoyed at him. "Finally! A competitor who knows what's going on…" He trailed, a hand on his chin in thought, looking away from Spoiler.

"Oi, have yeh seen me brother?" Spoiler asked, although Karl wasn't paying attention. "I don't see him since-" Karl dropped him on the ground nonchalantly, not even looking at the metal head.

"If he knows where the business guy is…" Karl trailed, not sparing the head on the floor a second thought. "…That would save me loads of time and energy!" Karl smiled happily. "Besides, after I do this, I can go find Kit and tell her the good news. I'm sure she'll be happy to know the annoying man is dead, right Arma?" Karl asked, turned to the bird on his shoulder. Arma nodded in response.

* * *

><p>"I wonder where I'm going…" Kitten asked out loud while wandering through the city on her own. She hadn't run into anything yet, when suddenly from up ahead, she heard voices.<p>

"-Sorry, I thought you were someone else." A girl's voice apologized. Kitten turned the corner of the street moments after to see a pink haired girl in a robot type machine with a purple haired woman and two other boys with her, one that was dressed like a chimney sweeper, and one that had orange and yellow hair. Wait a minute, those appearances seem familiar… Didn't Arma tell her about-

"Oh, the movie couple!" She happily guessed. They all turned, alarmed , and the weapons from the robot were aimed at her. Kitten quickly put her arms up in surrender, blinking surprised.

"The only one that's called us that so far is that killer pirate." The pink haired girl growled. Kit inwardly winced at the word pirate, recalling what Arma told her about what Karl did to people that called him a pirate.

Let's just say he doesn't like the word….

* * *

><p>He was in the upstairs of a building when he started hearing voices from outside. Poking his head out of the window, he looked down to see four figures, two of which that were very familiar to him, and one that he was looking for.<p>

Yes! He found him! Quite a short lucky time they had.

"I can't approach the boy with my good old friends around." Karl smiled. "And I can't fight them, I would waste too much energy." He sighed, focusing back on the crowd.

Now he noticed there were _five _figures, the fifth new one being threatened with guns, or at least that's what it looked like to him.

And that fifth figure was _very _familiar as well.

"Kit! I told you not to die!" He hissed as she put her arms up in surrender from below. Alright, alright, no matter,

He had a plan to fix both of his problems.

* * *

><p>"Um…Yeah, kind of hiding from him right now…" Kitten trailed nervously, the weapons still pointed at her.<p>

"He's trying to kill you?" The boy with orange and yellow hair asked curiously.

"No, he's trying to lock me in a room again." She grumbled. The movie couple started laughing loudly. "I'm being serious!" They only laughed harder.

"You're funny, I like you." The pink haired girl laughed, making the weapons on her robots lower and jumping out of it to stand with the rest of the kids. Kit sighed in relief, no longer at gun point. "What's your name?"

"Um…Well… My name is... 023791… But Karl calls me Kitten." They all blinked cluelessly at her.

"Who's Karl?" The purple haired woman asked.

"…The guy we were just talking about?"

"…um?"

"You know, the statue guy?" She still got clueless looks. "The one with the slight British accent?" Still nothing. "…The one with the raven?"

" 'is name 's Karl?" The chimney sweeper boy laughed.

"That's not menacing at all!" The purple hair woman laughed as well, soon followed by the movie couple.

"He won't be happy when he finds out you were making fun of his name." Kitten warned. All laughter ceased immediately. "That's what I thought."

"When did you run into him?" The purple haired woman asked curiously.

"Um… wow, it was only yesterday!" Kitten exclaimed, surprised.

"Us too." The orange-yellow haired boy nodded.

"Well, we have to come up with a name for you, since we're not calling you by the name that killer gave you, and we aren't calling you a number either." The pink haired girl explained. "How about… Sarah?"

"Nah, what about Justine?" The orange-yellow haired boy commented.

"No, Savannah!" The purple haired woman tried.

"Naw, 'f it's gonna be anythin', it's got 'o be Amelia." The chimney sweeper dressed boy cut in.

"Nah-uh, Vanessa!"

"No way, Michelle!"

"Uh, guys," Kitten tried to cut in, but to no avail.

"Hannah!"

"Georgia!"

"Sarah!"

"You already said Sarah!"

"Yeah, well I'm saying it again because it's a great name!"

"Guys!" Kitten yelled over them, stopping all arguments. "This is getting nowhere."

"Why don't we just call her Nameless?" The orange-yellow haired boy sighed.

"Benzene, you're a genius!" The pink haired girl exclaimed. "Your name is now Nameless, okay Nameless?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, I guess that's okay…" She trailed, but in all honesty she would've preferred to have been called Kit or Kitten. "What are your names?"

"Well, as you've just heard, I'm Benzene." The orange-yellow haired boy replied.

"And I'm Steffi, the coolest one of all!" The pink haired girl smiled, spinning.

"My name's Caroline, and I'm an employee from the tournament." The purple haired woman nodded.

"And 'm Chimbley." Kit had to hold her laughter in for this one; she means it _was _pretty fitting.

"Nice to meet you all." She smiled warmly.

"Oi, 'ave you guys got somefing t' eat?" Chimbley asked.

"Eat? Um…no…" Benzene replied awkwardly.

"Sum' bloke wif AIDS took off wif all my savings an' now I'm 'aving to start over from the scratch." Chimbley sighed in explanation, lighting a cigarette and bringing it to his mouth.

…Did she just hear him right? AIDS? And what was he doing smoking? He was still a kid, wasn't he?

"Considering it's my responsibility to keep your health in and daily nutrition intake in order, I guess I should go get some supplies from the hospital." Caroline suggested.

Suddenly, it occurred to Kitten just how hungry she was.

Not. At. All.

….Odd, she wasn't thirsty either and she's been wandering around in the blazing sun…

"Alright, we'll wait for you here." Benzene nodded.

"Oi, will you guys actually 'elp me?" Chimbley asked, surprised.

"Why not?" Benzene shrugged while Caroline sped away, probably because she felt pity for the hungry boy.

"Feh, I dunno, because we're goin' straight forward t' certain chaos where's each man fer 'imself? 'At's wozzit tourneys are all about." Chimbley shrugged indifferently.

"What's your problem with tournaments? They're made to be fun!" Steffi snapped.

"FUN? Now listen 'ere, ye 'aven't seen wot I 'ave!" And Chimbley just _exploded. _"I was in one of these before, more like dragged in, as a matter of fact…" Kitten faintly noticed Steffi's eyes snap upwards and stare at something behind Kit herself, but she ignored it, listening to Chimbley. "An' if y'know 'ow 'at all turned up in th' end, y'd neverstep int'a fightin' tourney fing willingly!" Kitten winced inwardly again.

Gee, she sure hopes this boy doesn't run into Karl; he's had enough to deal with already…

"So I'll take a shot in the dark and guess your wish is to be far from tournaments." Benzene guessed.

"In a way of speakin', yes."

"I…that reminds me, I forgot something in the hospital. If I hurry up, I can catch Caroline on the way."

"You really want to go now?" Benzene halfly deadpanned.

"It's very important!"

"Do you want me to go with you? Last time we were separated, it didn't-"

"I'll be back before you even notice! Stop acting like my dad!" Steffi grumbled.

"As long as you stop acting like a little brat." Benzene replied cooly, smirking at her.

"I'm not!" Steffi huffed, stomping her foot and standing straighter.

…Something didn't feel right.

Kitten, turned around to see what Steffi was looking at to see nothing there.

Or maybe it was nothing there _anymore._

"You know, I'll come with you." She hastily added before Steffi could take off.

"Why?" Steffi asked suspiciously.

"Well, I've been meaning to get to the hospital, and now would be the perfect time to find it. I'm not feeling the best, so why not get fixed up?" Kit could see Steffi bit her lip.

"Alright, come on Nameless, keep up! We'll be back in a minute!" Steffi called, running down the street with Kitten close behind. Kit focused on Steffi rather than where they were going. Is it her, or is she running with… a sense of strength? Her legs were pounding on the pavement and her hands were clenched into fists. That's odd… why-

Steffi suddenly led them up a flight of stairs and into a building, so she couldn't help but wonder where she was really taking the both of them.

"Steffi? Where are we going?" Kit asked hesitatingly.

"Short cut." Was Steffi's only reply as they skidded into a room.

"This doesn't look like a-" Suddenly, Kitten caught movement from the corner of her eye. She snapped her head in that direction to see the door was being slowly closed. Both Steffi and Kitten bolted for it, but slammed into it harshly when the door clicked.

"Why so curious, Kitten?" The familiar voice taunted from the other side.

"What is it with you and locking me in rooms?" She replied angrily.

"Oh, Kit, you know it's to protect you!" Karl teased back.

"No, no it's not!"

"Wait…you two are… friends?" Steffi asked slowly.

"If we are, it certainly doesn't feel like it right now!" Kitten snapped to the door.

"Like I said, it's for your own good!"

"You and I both know that's-" The argument was cut off when a knife was pressed to Kitten's neck.

"Open the door and let us out Karl, or I'll kill Nameless!" Steffi warned.

"You have a knife? Where were you hiding a knife? You're like ten! Why do you have a knife on you?" Kitten asked in disbelief, before stopping. "Well, duh, this is a fighting tournament. Disregard my last question."

"I'll kill Nameless, Karl!" Steffi repeated, ignoring everything that was pouring from out of her hostage's mouth.

"Who's Nameless?" Karl asked after a short pause.

"...Uh, me, Karl." Kitten answered awkwardly.

"Your name is Nameless and you never told me?"

"Not exactly-"

"We gave her the name." Steffi growled. "Now let us out, or I'll kill her!"

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Karl started, "Kit's your only way out of that room."

"What are you talking about?" Steffi snarled.

"My Kitten has a unique escaping trick up her sleeve. If you kill her, you won't get out, simple as that. Unfortunately, I don't have enough energy to simply open the door, so…"

"Gee, thanks Karl." Kitten replied sarcastically.

"Don't thank me yet Kit, I worked hard to keep this one locked."

"…You've got to be kidding me."

"Bye kid! Have fun Kitten!"

"KARL!" There was a long silence. "Great." The knife was lowered slowly.

"How hard can it be to break out of a room?" Steffi asked before kicking the door roughly.

Her knee fell apart; the door remaining intact.

"Gah! Stupid mechanic!" She grumbled, wobbling to regain balance. She finally gave up and landed on the floor.

"Wait, let me see your knife." Kitten started, concentrating on the door.

"And have you kill me when I wasn't looking?"

"I'm not going to kill you."

"_Sure_ you aren't."

" Look, you want to get out of here or not?" There was another silence.

"...Here." Steffi handed over the knife carefully. Kitten took it promptly and began working at the door's lock. "So...you're friends with him..."

"I think so, but I don't exactly know." Kit replied, eyes never leaving the lock.

"_You don't know?"_

"No."

"How do you not know?"

"Well, he hasn't killed me yet, and I trust him enough not to, even though he keeps threatening it... So, I don't know..." There was a silence; the only noise was the sound of the lock moving around.

"...He's a monster, Nameless." Steffi warned lowly.

"...Not necessarily... but I know what you mean," Kit sighed.

"Why are you friends with him if you know he's a killer?" Steffi asked, frustrated. Kit didn't respond. "...Is it because you pity him?"

"Why would I pity him?" Kitten asked calmly.

"He seems lonely..." Now she laughed lowly.

"He's not lonely, he's got Arma." She replied easily. "The best eye spy player in the world."

"What are you talking about-Never mind. Arma can't show emotions, she can't even talk!" Steffi defended. The knife froze for a second, before continuing.

"What do you mean 'Arma can't talk'?" Kit asked suspiciously.

"She can't. Karl talks to her all the time, but she never responds, and we think he makes up her responses." Steffi shrugged.

"Arma can talk." Kitten stated clearly.

"No, she can't."

"Yes, she can."

"How do you know?"

"Because she talks to _me _too."

"Are you sure you're not hallucinating?" Steffi asked skeptically.

"I'm positive. Karl hears the same response, or at least something really similar, because we also have similar responses." Kit nodded.

"...You didn't answer my question from before." Steffi declared after a minute.

"Which was?" Kitten drawled out.

"You know he's a monster, and you're still friends with him _why?" _Steffi asked again.

"He maybe a monster," Kit started. Suddenly, the lock clicked. "But I guess he's my monster." And with that, she turned to Steffi and opened the door.

"Uh, Nameless?" Steffi asked nervously.

"Yeah?" She asked, still facing Steffi.

"I, um, wanted to apologize for…you know… threatening to kill you earlier…" Steffi mumbled.

"Hmm? Oh that! Yeah, don't worry about it, nothing personal." Kitten smiled back comfortingly. "Now let's get out of here." Steffi nodded back, determined.

"I _knew _I forgot something!" A voice boomed behind them. The knife in Kitten's hand was plucked out and the door was closed and locked once more.

"…What just happened?" Steffi blinked, confused.

"…I don't really- Karl." Kit deadpanned when her mind connected the pieces. Steffi nodded once, confused.

"So, we're still stuck here?"

"Yup."

"Great."

"Mmhmm."

"How did you not notice he went for the knife?"

"Hey, you know how fast it happened."

"That's true, I guess."

"Hey Karl? How'd you secure this room to make it harder to get out of?" Kitten asked loudly. There was a long silence.

"I don't think he's there, Nameless…" Steffi trailed.

"No, he's here." Kit declared confidently.

"How do you know?"

"He wants to make sure he didn't forget anything else." Kitten simply explained. "He's here." There was another long silence.

"See? He's not. I would expect this of him though," Steffi shrugged. "He doesn't seem like-"

"The windows are padlocked from the outside, and the air vents have three levels of bolted filtering." A calm, quiet voice from outside the door cut in. Steffi froze, not expecting the response, but Kit apparently did.

"Why wouldn't we be able to just break the windows?" She asked easily.

"Maxi-glass." Was the statue's simple, still quiet, reply. Kitten frowned.

"Karl, are you okay? You seem too quiet..." No reply. "Arma, what's wrong with him?"

"-I just have a little headache, that's all Kit." Karl quickly sighed before Arma could answer.

"Oh…is that it, or are you just 'not telling the whole truth'?"

"That's it Kitten." She frowned in disapproval, and to Steffi's bewilderment, he seemed to know that. "Oh, stop frowning, it'll pass." Steffi knew there was no way he could see she was frowning, because even if there was a hole in the door to look through, which Steffi highly doubted, Nameless also had her back to it.

"That's not why-"

"I know." Karl cut in once again. Kitten nodded from their side of the door.

"Good." There was another sigh from the other side of the door.

"Alright, I have to get going if this plan's going to work."

"What plan?" Steffi and Kitten chimed.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to talk to the chimney sweeper." They both tensed.

"When you say talk, you mean-" Steffi was once again cut off by Karl.

"I'm just going to ask him a few things… but if the talk takes a 'different' turn, I don't think it'd be my fault if he was hurt." Steffi froze over.

"…Karl, please don't kill Chimbley." Kitten frowned but requested clearly.

There was no response, only the sound of footsteps walking away.

"You can't!" Steffi yelled after him through the door.

Surprise of the day,

There was still no response.

About two minutes went by in silence, waiting for any response from the statue.

Kitten growled and spun to the door, running over it while fishing out the bobby pin that was still in her pocket.

"Why didn't you use a bobby pin in the first place?" Steffi asked, outraged.

"You already implied you had a sharp object in the beginning, I had a feeling he would remember that fact and come back. I chose not to use it because I didn't want it to get confiscated again. And now, it's quicker." Kitten rushed in explanation, hand twisting and turning the pin in the lock rapidly.

"How do you know he didn't fake the footsteps and he's not behind the door right now?" Steffi asked suspiciously.

"He's not." Kit declared, hearing a satisfying click and throwing the door open.

And he wasn't.

"Steffi, I'll go call Benzene to-"

"BENZENE!" Steffi exclaimed. "He's still hurt! There's no way he could take on Karl by himself!"

"You don't have to worry about that, Karl's not going to fight Benzene. He led you away and locked you in a room to make Benzene come look for you, leaving Chimbley alone to wait for Caroline." Kitten explained quickly.

"And how do you know that?" Steffi snarled.

"You still question my judgment?" Kitten asked teasingly, unfazed. "Now, I'll get Benzene to come get you and hopefully stop Karl from killing Chimbley, which I doubt I can even do, but I can still try."

"You'll stop him if you find them, don't worry." Steffi declared, which made Kitten stop.

"How do you know?"

"You still question my judgment?" Steffi mocked, smirking. "You're his…friend, he'll listen to you." Kit laughed shortly, but loudly.

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Trust me, he'll listen." Steffi repeated ominously. "Now go!" Kitten nodded and bolted down the hall and out of the building, leaving Steffi sitting there on the ground.

* * *

><p>"Bugger if I'll stay here just to get troubled by sum-" He finally found the boy and approached him, cutting off his speech when the boy saw him coming.<p>

"Oh, hey! Hello!" Karl smiled, waving, Arma in his coat pocket to prevent the boy from recognizing. He heard Kitten bring it up-

That girl again.

He was just so confused with her, so as of right now, he was going to ignore her until they saw each other again, which means forgetting about everything he heard her say about him.

….How did she know-

"…Cor." The boy grumbled with annoyed eyes, making Karl focus on him again.

"My, it's good to finally see a living soul in the streets!" Karl exclaimed. "Now, I apologize for the short introduction, but have you by any chance seen a pink haired girl? I think she's accompanied by a boy and possibly another woman." He didn't include Kitten, that would seem to obvious.

"By any chance I did. 'Oo're you? And wot the 'ell 'appened t'yer eye?" The boy, Chimbley if Karl remembered, asked.

"What this? Oh, I fell down a bunch of stairs." Karl lied swiftly. "You see, I have to talk to them without delay. But unluckily I haven't found anyone yet!" Karl leaned in to the boy.

"I unnerstand why! One by one they ran away like rats an' left me 'ere wif that stack of metal junk!" He complained in a thick accent like Spoiler, pointing over to the heap of metal with his broom.

"Don't talk about their mech that way…" Karl scolded lightly. "It can be very useful, that's for sure…" He trailed darkly. "Are you friends of theirs as well?"

"Not as much, no. We share sum needs, 'is all." Chimbley replied, putting a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it. Why was this boy smoking? And at such a young age, he couldn't be older than fourteen!

But, like Karl knows, appearances are deceiving.

"So I assume you don't know where they went. Could you at least lead me to the people organizing the tournament? They probably have their ways to know everyone's location…" Karl trailed.

"Ye mean th' ol' man? I know where 'e lives, but I doubt the bloke's still there. Harrington street, a few square up 'ere."

"Well, it's something!" Karl smiled before turning his head. "I may find something about Law of Talos there…"

Out of nowhere, a dark blue van skid around the corner and out of sight, the two of them watching as it sped away.

_Meanwhile with Kitten_

It didn't take Kitten long to run into Benzene.

"Nameless? Where's Steffi?" He asked as he neared her.

"No time to explain! Steffi's straight ahead! Start yelling her name, she's in the upstairs of a building, her knee fell apart!" Kitten yelled, passing him quickly and running off. He blinked twice. She kept running as fast as she could, and she knew she was nearing the point she met the kids. Just as she was about to turn the corner,

A dog jumped in her way.

It was a big dog too, with slightly-shaggy, scruffy solid black fur, and grey fur on his belly, chest, muzzle, and underside of his tail. Its toes on its front legs were also grey, as well as having grey fur in sock pattern on its back legs, also having grey on the inside of its ears, where it should be pink. A single, white lone tooth was sticking out from under its upper lip, which contrasted with its pitch black claws and black nose. A thick grayish black color hung snuggly around its neck with a harness on carrying two GIANT machine guns on its sides.

But the thing that stuck out most to Kitten about this dog was that its eyes were blue.

…Yeah, she knows the machine guns were more striking than its eyes, but it's not about the _color, _so much as the _shade of color _that struck her.

They were almost the same exact shade as blue hers were.

…She looked in a window the first time she got out before meeting the ice cream man. It's not like she was going to walk around not knowing how she herself looked!

But back to the dog,

It took a defensive stance, stopping Kitten from going any further.

And boy did it look _mad. _

"Um…Hi…" Kitten trailed awkwardly. The dog blinked at her once, angry expression vanishing completely, replaced with an innocent look. "You see, I have to go stop someone from killing another person, so could you please let me through doggy?" She asked.

And that's when the ferocious growling started.

"Gah!" Kitten jumped slightly. "What'd I do?" She asked nervously. The dog stopped growling. "…Is it because I have to go?"

It shook its head at her.

"No? How about stopping someone from killing another person?" Again, a head shake. "… What else did I say?" She asked herself lowly. A minute went by. "Wait a minute, is it because I called you doggy?" The growling started up again. "Oh! But aren't you a dog?" The growling didn't cease, but the dog did shake its head. "…Oh… sorry… Are you a wolf?" The growling stopped immediately and nodded. "Oh! Sorry about that! ….Um… What's your name?" The dog turned its head to its collar. "You want me to read your collar?" Kitten guessed, to which the wolf nodded. "Okay." She agreed, coming closer to the now calm wolf and taking a peek at its grey-black collar, only to gasp and back pedal.

Before she could really register anything, she was grabbed by two men in white, and then thrown in the back of a blue van that seemed to appear out of nowhere. They caught the wolf as well, throwing it in the van with her after taking the guns off of it, and then jumping in the van and speeding off.

_With Benzene_

"Steffi? Where are you?" He called through the empty streets. "I thought Nameless said she was up ahead." He sighed.

"Benzene..." A faint voice called. He stopped to listen. "Benzene!" Now it came louder, so he followed it to the source quickly. It led him up a building, like Nameless said before, and to the back end of it. "Benzene!" He recognized the voice was yelling, but he was to far away before to hear it's full volume. "BENZENE! YOU BETTER HURRY UP! I'M TIRED OF WAITING!" It yelled even louder now, and Benzene rushed into a room to see Steffi sitting there, her knee destroyed.

"Steffi! What happened?" He asked as he kneeled next to her, taking in the damage to her mechanical knee.

"Your stupid mechanincs failed on me, that's what happened!" She snapped angrily.

"Why was Nameless running like no tommorrow?" He asked again, inspecting the device closer, turning it to get a better look at it.

"She's going to go stop Karl from killing Chimbley." Steffi simpy explained.

"Karl? Killing Chimbley? How do you know?"

"He's the one that locked us in that room, stupid!"

"Oh... Steffi, I need my tools to fix this. I'll be right back-" She cut him off quickly.

"No way! I've been left behind too many times! I'm coming with you!"

"But you can't walk!" She stopped short, frowning. Benzene sighed and turned around, now kneeling in front of her. "Get on."

"What?"

"You don't want to be left behind, so get on before I change my mind." Benzene snapped. Steffi sighed, growling, but got on his back anyway. Benzene easily got up and started walking down the hall. "So, did you learn anything from acting bratty and trying to run off by yourself?" He asked smugly, expecting her to snap.

"Actually...yeah..." She trailed with a far away voice, staring ahead. "I've learned two things. One would be to NOT TRUST MY MECHANIC!"

_There_ was the snap.

"And the other?" He growled irritated, trying to regain hearing in his left ear.

"...That two people don't have to know eachother for long to really connect like Karl and Nameless do."

"They're friends?" Benzene asked, eyebrows raised.

"I don't know..." Steffi trailed before laughing to herself like there was some inside joke Benzene wasn't let in on. "Now, ONWARD TO FIX MY KNEE!" She commanded, leaning forward and pointing ahead.

"Whatever you say, _your highness." _Benzene smiled.

_Back with Karl_

"Wot was 'at 'bout?" Chimbley asked as the sound of the wheels still echoed through the streets.

"I dunno." Karl shrugged.

"'nd wot was 'at thing you were talking 'bout? Law of Talos?" Chimbley asked again.

"Oh, ha-ha! Never mind!" Karl laughed, holding up a hand. "Thank you very much for your help, little boy! Is there anything I can do for you in return?" Karl asked. The boy held a hand up to his chin in thought.

"Hmm… P'r'aps,

Got penny in yer pocket?"

* * *

><p><strong>The end to the beginning of round four! Well, er, the beginning to round four too... I'll tell ya, I love Chimbley and Spoiler, but honestly, I could. <em>Not. Stand<em>. Typing their accents! And I love the accents too, but I had to keep switching screens and backspacing when I put things in the wrong places.**

**To say in the least, it was frustrating. **

**But anyway, leave a review and tell me what you thought! See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	6. Ashes from the Fireplace

**Alright! Here's the chapter for today! I hope you guys like it, but it's shorter than the last two have been. Oh! I don't know if you've noticed, and you probably have, but the text changes point of views quiet suddenly without telling you, and that _is _intentional. This chapter also gives more answers about Kitten too. Other than that-**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Law of Talos, OR any of the characters except Kitten and Silver**

* * *

><p>She sat in the back of the van huddled with the wolf as the vehicle rumbled.<p>

"So, any idea where they're taking us, boy?" She asked the male wolf, who growled, nodding. "I'm guessing the place isn't a good place?" He nodded again."Fun."

"023791, please try to be quiet. We know you don't like riding in the van, but Alex has a hard time driving with noise going on." A man in the front pleased calmly. Kitten blinked at the gentle tone.

"Oh…Sorry." She nodded, trying to be silent. The wolf next to her immediately relaxed when he heard the voice of the man in the front.

"No, no, it's fine Sam, I've gotten used to it already."Alex shrugged calmly as well.

"Okay then…" Kitten trailed. "So…um… who are you guys? Sorry, but I've seemed to have lost my memory." Sam's head snapped to look at her.

"You don't remember?"

"No, sorry. But you guys sound nice." Sam looked to the wolf in confirmation, and the wolf next to her nodded once.

"Oh. Well, in that case, our names are Sam and Alex, if you haven't heard already!" Sam smiled. "We were your partners, along with Michael."

"Partners? Michael?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, right! You see, the five of us would patrol the city, protecting it from vandalism and other fights. Michael is our friend and the boss's nephew."

"Boss's nephew?" Kit questioned, before gasping, "You mean the ice cream man?"

"Oh yeah, he was put on that assignment by his uncle to test you after your 'incident'. He didn't mean that, or the minefield assignment, but his uncle said to…so… Well, he's sorry." Sam shrugged. She frowned slowly. She didn't want to believe Sam about the ice cream man, er, Michael, but,

She trusted him.

"Oh…kay?" She asked uncertainly. "What incident?" Both flinched.

"Something made you and your personal partner go berserk against our forces, specifically Michael's uncle. The three of us think that you two learned something about him, but since you lost your memory, we'll never know. And your wolf refuses to at least act out what you guys learned." Alex explained.

"Oh… sorry to keep asking, but where are we going?" Kitten apologized.

"We're going to the central operation center for the city. The boss wants to talk with you."

"…Okay, well, can I ask you guys a few more questions?"

"Sure, go ahead." Sam agreed.

"What's my name, really?"

"023791." They both replied in sync.

"But Michael says you have a new name… Kit, was it?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, it's a nickname for Kitten. Karl gave me it." Kitten agreed, nodding.

"Oh yeah, the statue." Sam also nodded in remembrance.

"Anyway, do you guys know by any chance what my age is?"

"Twenty." Both in sync again. Kitten blinked at the information.

"Alright, how about where I'm from?"

"You've lived in Taitle; we took care of you from when you first wandered into the city. Funny thing about that is that you didn't remember anything from before that either." Alex informed.

"That's funny too… I asked the ice cream- er, Michael, all of this, but he said you didn't know anything about me… Why?" Kitten asked curiously.

"Um, well, you see, Michael said something about the fact that you would be happier with the statue and the bird, and after he told us the story, we agreed too. Really 02- I mean, Kit, we've never seen you act so open before, except for now. I guess it has something to do with the amnesia. That's okay; you're still 02- Kit to us." Sam corrected quickly. Kitten smiled.

"Thanks guys… I think. What was I like before?" She asked.

"Um…cold… and always alert." Alex replied. The wolf next to her nuzzled into her side.

"But it seems like your wolf still loves you the same too." Sam noted. The van stopped. "Alright, everyone out!" He called, throwing the doors open. Alex jumped out of the van as well as Kitten and her wolf waited in the back of the van for the doors to open, which they did after a moment. They both stepped off and stretched.

"Here are your guns back." Alex said, strapping the giant machine guns on the wolf. He looked happier with them on, but Kitten had to wonder how he could hold up things like that.

"Alright, let's get moving, we're late." Sam said before hurrying off into the building in front of them. Everyone hurriedly followed after him.

"So, how old was I when I first got to Taitle?" Kitten asked as they wandered the seemingly endless halls.

"We were in our twenties, which means you were about ten. It was an odd day to say in the least." A new, yet familiar voice answered. Kitten spun around to face the man with black hair and blue eyes.

"Michael…" She trailed. He nodded.

"Hey 02- Kit." He corrected himself like Sam had. She nodded back slowly.

She wasn't sure if she could trust this man yet,

But she was starting to.

"Alright then, another question," She started as the five of them walked through the halls. "I was wondering about the fact that I haven't been hungry or thirsty yet, could you tell me about that?" She asked again.

"Wow, full of questions today, aren't we Kit?" Alex teased.

"Hey, give her a break, she has amnesia!" Sam warned, playfully bumping into Alex.

"Prior to your… incident… we gave you a soldier shot that would sustain needs like that for a week." Michael explained after watching the two men. Kitten nodded. Suddenly, two other men in white walked up to them, both wearing black goggles and white caps, unlike Sam and Alex who both had blonde hair and blue eyes; Kitten suspected they were twins.

"Your uncle told us to escort 023791 upstairs now." One of the men stated gruffly.

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Alex waved off. "See ya later Kit!"

"Good luck with the boss man! We'll see ya on the other side!" Sam called as she was led away from them.

"Darryl, Mark, I know about your previous… bad behavior towards her. If I hear of any mistreatment about you two from her-" Michael started to warn.

"You aren't the one in charge here." A deep voice barked, before dragging Kitten away.

"Good bye guys!" She called behind her, the wolf next to her growling lowly.

_Meanwhile with Karl_

"Oh, let me see…" Karl trailed, putting his hand in his pocket where Arma was waiting. "Ah, Here! You can have it!" Karl exclaimed.

Chimbley yelped and ducked as Karl swung at his head, Arma as a blade in hand.

"Haha!" Karl laughed, "I should've known by now… There isn't a single common kid in the city." He said with narrowed eyes and a smile at Chimbley.

"And I should've known you're just anovver mad, murderous tourney fighter!" Chimbley countered, backing up.

"Don't be so paranoid…" Karl trailed holding a hand up so Arma could land on it gracefully. "My hand just slipped, is all." He excused.

"Slip it somewhere far from my 'ead, then!" Chimbley exclaimed, slamming a door in Karl's face when Karl took a step towards him. Karl himself stumbled back while Chimbley ran away.

"Will you run away, little boy? How inappropriate!" Karl said as he rounded the corner Chimbley just turned, only to find the boy climbing up a flight of fire escape stairs.

"I'm more int' being inappropriately alive!" Chimbley called back, looking over the railing to check where the killer statue was.

"That little girl didn't run away." Karl reminded, starting to climb the steps, Arma flying quickly above him.

"An' why do ye fink she lost?" Chimbley fired back from above. Karl couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"I like your trains of thought." Chimbley reached the top of the building and spotted a railing that led to the big building next door, so without a thought, he immediately ran over it, expertly keeping his balance. Karl followed soon after, but slowed to a stop in the middle of the support beam. He looked down quickly and saw his vision splitting into two. "We are… higher than I thought." He stated with a shaky smile, before slowly reaching for the beam under his feet. When his fingers touched it, he pulled himself down quickly, hugging the metal for dear life. Arma hopped up to stand in front of him. Chimbley jumped into the open window at the end of the way, before turning around.

"Oi, wot's wrong?" He asked curiously, in a smug way.

"There's nothing wrong. I just felt a sudden attraction for this… Iron support." Karl almost deadpanned at the end.

"Right," Chimbley drawled out with a smug smile. "Toodle-oo, guvnor!" He waved before rushing away. Karl twitched before slowly inching towards the open window. By the time he jumped in, Chimbley was already down a couple of stories. So, he did the only logical thing.

Break through the ground and land right in front of Chimbley.

He stood slowly with a smug smile of his own and narrowed eyes.

_Aaannnd back with Kitten_

She decided she hated Mark and Darryl with a passion.

From the moment they turned the corner out of Alex, Sam, and Michael's sight, all they did was make fun of her, make her trip forcibly, hit her poor wolf, insult her friends _including _the statue and the raven; yeah, they went there; and basically harass the two of them, not to mention they slapped her in the face.

Like twice.

She had no idea what she did to these two to make them hate her so much, but she refused to cry or make a sound at all, and so did her poor wolf.

Well, it's not like they could call out anyway; the two tied Kitten's _own scarf _around her mouth, putting restraints on her hands using her scarf as well and put a tight muzzle on her trusty wolf.

It was then that they all heard a crashing noise from up ahead.

When they turned the corner, Kitten was almost relieved to see the back of a familiar person's head, and happy to see Chimbley was still alive.

She had to admit Karl had perfect timing sometimes.

Darryl raised a dart gun of some sorts, but Kitten didn't have to worry about it hurting Karl, he had stone skin; it wasn't going to do a thing.

Of course, she wouldn't let them know that.

"You have destroyed part of the public patrimony used currently to the competitors in need. That, sir, is a level three offense." Darryl started to blabber on after the darts that stuck on Karl's head. Kitten was a little worried by that fact.

"Those security blokes again." Chimbley mumbled. The darts that stuck themselves onto Karl fell of, and he turned to smile at them.

"Offe-" He started to say, but was cut off when he caught sight of the person behind them.

Kit.

She had red hand marks on her face, and she was _gagged, _not to mention her wrists were tied up_. _

"Grand lodge! It didn't make a scratch!" Darryl frowned.

"Step aside Darryl, the heavy hand of the law will teach him some manners." Mark smirked, patting a baton in his hand. Karl turned around fully, no longer smiling.

"Kitten?" He asked hesitatingly. She blinked at him innocently. "Did they do this to you?" She looked away.

"Are you talking to the trouble maker behind us?" The man named Darryl smirked, grabbing Kitten's arm and pulling her next to him, before grabbing her chin to make her stare ahead at Karl. He only watched with wide eyes. "I really hope not, because we were really taking her to her death sentence anyway. Her little friends downstairs are so naïve." And with that he pushed her away, into the wall. Karl had a wide, evil smile on his face.

Kill them is going to be so much more satisfying now.

Did they know who they were dealing with?

Apparently not, because now they were taunting him.

He is _so_ going to kill them; she didn't have a doubt in her mind.

Mark approached Karl smugly, and in response, Karl sliced his fore arm off. Mark backed away, screaming in pain, his arm lying limply on the ground. The hand landed in front of Chimbley, who just stared on nonchalantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must still be feeling woozy, I didn't want to cut off your hand." And with that, Karl smiled like the crazed killer he was and swiped Mark's head clean off. Blood spayed onto everyone except Chimbley, who was now backing away to turn around and run.

"You… Our superiors will hear about this insolence!" Darryl growled. Chimbley ran for it as Karl started to approach the man. He lunged at Darryl, but Darryl being the coward he was pushed grabbed Kitten again and pushed her into the air-born Karl's path, jumping out of the way. Luckily, Arma transformed in Karl's hand and flew into the air, leaving Karl to harmlessly pin her to the ground.

Well, as harmless as a statue pinning you to the ground can get.

As soon as she registered the crushing pain, it was gone. She opened her eyes to see Karl glaring at Darryl, his arms propped up, keeping his body from crushing her.

"Are you okay?" Karl growled, still glaring at the man who was now backing away, the question directed at Kitten. When the girl under him didn't respond, he looked down to see she still couldn't speak. His hand gently tugged down her scarf so it rested loosely around her neck again. "How about now?"

"Much better, thanks." She sighed softly in relief when Karl turned to stare down Darryl.

He was really close….

Suddenly, she heard a familiar ferocious growl, and then a man yelling. Karl looked down at her again.

"You're not going to go kill him?"Kitten asked him, confused and almost squeaking. She won't deny she wanted to see Darryl's blood too; it was a natural reaction, wasn't it? Karl raised his head, staring down the hall.

"No, his dog seems to be doing a good job on turning against his master. I'll kill him off after he's done with the man's torture." And she had to admit that _did _sound better to her, but there was a tiny fact wrong-

"Um, Karl, that's not-" She stopped short when he looked down at her again, freezing before turning her head away, looking at the wall. "Nevermind." She mumbled. There was a silence from Karl above her. "What?" She snapped after a while, turning her head back to him and glaring. He blinked twice.

"Your face is red…" He trailed, pointing out.

"Yes, I thought it was implied that I was slapped in the face by the hand prints."

"No, no. It's red-_er_." He leaned closer to get a better look, which made her even redder than that. "See? It's definitely redder than before. Funny, you said red was your new mellow color before, but you don't look too mellow to me." He joked. Her face became redder, if that was even possible.

"OFF!" She yelled nervously, shutting her eyes tightly. He shrugged and did as he was told before pulling Kitten up as well by the part of her scarf coming out of her hands.

The problem with that was that Karl pulled a little _too_ hard, making Kitten fall on him. He didn't fall over or anything, but Kit stumbled into him. The sound of glass was heard and Karl looked up to see the dog had pushed the man out of the window, sending him to his death. He looked back down at the girl and quickly noted something else too.

"Hey look! See? You're redder than a few seconds ago!"

"SHUT UP!" She yelled, jumping away from him.

Unfortunately for Kitten, her trusty wolf mistook this as a cry for help…and…promptly attacked Karl.

"Stupid dog!" Karl growled, wrestling the dog off.

"No, wait-" But it was too late.

Karl sent the wolf flying out the window.

Kitten could only stand and stare at the window, shocked, and Karl smiled in satisfaction at his job, not noticing her expression.

"Right, well, I have to go catch Chimbley now. See ya later Kit!" He called, running out of sight.

She didn't register any of it, only continued to stare at the broken window where her partner was just hurled out of.

* * *

><p>Karl quickly found Chimbley with his back to him, staring at a junkyard fence. When Karl neared, Chimbley heard and turned his head over his shoulder.<p>

"I think we had enough of the whole cat and mouse chase…" Karl trailed.

"Just outta curiosity, why dis obsession with wif killin' an' destroyin'?" Chimbley asked, spinning around to face Karl nervously.

"A thief killed my parents, and I've never recovered from the incident…" Karl lied, frowning. "But let's not lose focus, shall we?" He lowered Arma in a blade again to his side, blood dripping off the tip.

"Roitght, so because of sum 'orrible tragedy you decided to go stone bonkers and kill everyone." Chimbley commented skeptically. "But ye don't fink 'at's give ye the rights ter kill me! I can't die 'ere! I've survived worse fings than dis, lawks, I had a day like dis at least once per week!" Chimbley yelled. "I've passed though orphanages, academies, the streets, a miserable work in an asylum 'at became sum tourney f'r no logical reason, I've faced demons, fanatics, doctors, cancers, a climber, and even _zombie children!" _He ranted, counting off on his fingers. Something struck out to Karl though.

"A climber?" He asked curiously. Is he talking about the time Cloth boy left the park for a while to go look for that human friend of his?

"An' now the same mishmash decided to wreck m' city, the only 'ome I've got!" Chimbley continued to rant, ignoring Karl. The smile was wiped from his face.

"So that's why you don't want to die here?" A warm smile crossed his face. "That's alright, I understand."

"Wot?" Chimbley as cluelessly. Karl only closed his eyes and tilted his head in return.

There was a brief silence in between them.

"Go die in New Jersey!"

And then Chimbley was sailing over the fence, off the cliff, through the air, and out of sight, his broom and hat forgotten.

Karl brought his leg back down and turned to Arma, who had landed on his raised hand.

"Hey, you're right?" He asked the bird. She turned to look at him. "Oh, you flatter me! I'm much better now, though. The events last night weren't exactly pleasant… But you know, Arma? The little boy's right, we can't die here. Not while we have a job to do." Karl pointed to the sky. "You can sense my energy sinking right now, can't you? Just watch Castle, once I get my wish…

You're next."

* * *

><p><strong>I won't lie, everytime I had to play back the round four video, the part from where Chimbley starts ranting to the point of: Go die in New Jersey! -gets funnier with each watch! I just LOVE Chimbley's rant and the <em>flawless<em> Endzone reference. And I love Chimbley, but seeing him get kicked like that is just too funny. *Spolier if you haven't seen it* No worries, Climber catches him; he's okay. *Spoiler over* SO! Leave a review and tell me what you thought! See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	7. A Wedding, Interrupted

**Hey guys! Here's chapter seven! I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Diclaimer: I DO NOT own the Law of Talos or any of the characters except Kitten(023791), Silver, Alex, and Sam.**

* * *

><p>As soon as she appeared, Karl and Arma both knew. Karl turned around to face her immediately.<p>

"I knew I saw you before…" Karl smiled lazily. A painfully familiar face smiled back.

"Hello again, Karl. How are you today?" She asked innocently.

"Good, good. How about you? Tired?" He questioned politely.

"Tired?" She asked back curiously.

"From running away from me every night in my dreams?" He joked, taking her hand for added effect. She seemed shock, before smiling almost in a bitter way.

"Tee-hee. Silly, you don't sleep." Onyx eyes bore into his, red hair shaping her face.

"Just trying to create a mood."

"All covered in blood?"

"…Good point." And with that, he let go of her hand and took a few steps backwards. Arma, who was perching on the fence behind them, took off into the sky and away from the two.

"Where is Arma going?" She asked, eyeing the departing bird. Karl frowned slightly.

"She's going to leave for a bit; she never really like you much." He shrugged. "…But you're not really her, are you?" He guessed, taking off his coat and beginning to wipe off the blood on him. She was silent for a while, before nodding.

"I'm sorry, having no real form; I had no choice but to search your memories." She apologized. He narrowed his eyes and his fist clenched unconsciously.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's impolite to enter someone else's head?" He growled, smile tight.

She only laughed lightly.

"I've been looking for you Karl." She smiled.

"Ooh, likewise! I've been looking for you since the contest started..." And he was, now that he knew exactly what he was talking to. "…So why only now you decide to show yourself with…with this borrowed face? "

"But I've already showed myself…"

"Don't change subject!"

"You must understand, a big event needs a careful preparation." She started ominously. Suddenly, loud rumbling was heard, and to their left, a giant hand came out from under the city. "We'll have a concert today." She informed as Karl looked at the hand with a shaky smile. "How about being our main musician, Karl?" He turned to look at her again and immediately knew.

He knew where this was going, and he doubted she… it… could promise something so great to drag him into it.

"During all this time, I've been trapped in this city, compressed by its limits and exploited by its people. Now I finally have a chance to be free, see Karl? We are in the same situation. We have the same wish. So let's do this together. Don't you want to play the violin with me again?" She asked, outstretching the said instrument in her hand to him.

Honestly, he hesitated a bit, before smiling.

"Deary me, you energy sources are all the same, Haha!" He laughed. "Although you're a bit more ambitious…But I won't be your tool, Law of Talos. Being a material shell for you to win this tournament isn't a part of my plan."

"You're being too drastic, but then again, I guess that's a personality disorder."

"I can't really kill you, can I?" Karl asked fuming with clenched teeth, shaking to himself.

"It's okay. After all, your energy will run out in a few hours…"

A-

A few hours?

...Only a few hours?

"I'm sure your solo will be a great addition to the performance, Karl." Arma swooped back in, landing on Karl's shoulder. He forced himself to momentarily ignore the energy source across from him and what she said.

"Hey Arma, where'd you-" He cut himself off when he realized the bird was glaring at him. "…What?" She pecked him in the head not too gently. "Ow! Arma, what was that-" He was cut of yet again. "I don't really care that I upset the Law of Talos, Arma-" The energy source that took Rachel's form watched the two, amused. "What? You're not talking about the Law- then who are you talking about? …Kit? Why is she upset?" He only got another glare in return. "Fine, I'll find out myself then."

"Oh, right!" Energy Rachel exclaimed from in front of him. "I wonder if your musical assistant will take your place as the main performer…" Karl smirked.

"Who, Arma? In case you haven't noticed or didn't hear before, she doesn't like you much." She laughed from across from him and shook her head.

"No silly, Arma is like your baton… I'm talking about the human." He couldn't help but freeze.

The energy source wasn't going to try anything with him, because quite literally he could absorb it…

…But with her…

"It's not like she hasn't helped me before, I mean we practically grew up together."

"What do you mean?" He asked carefully.

"She's lived in this city all her life and we've talked here and there. I finally told her what the old man's plan was yesterday; too bad she was attacked by her own when trying to help me. She was a good soldier… but now she's lost her memory… Oh well, I could always go ask anyway." The energy was talking to herself by the end.

"Don't." Karl stopped himself from growling further and remained silent. She just smiled at him.

"That's an interesting reaction to know about…Good bye Karl; I look forward to your own performance." And with that, she turned around and started to walk away. "By the way…" She turned her head over her shoulder, a smile on her face.

Was it just him, or did it have a hint of evil in it?

"You forgot a spot on your cheek." And with that, she was gone. He was left staring after her, before snapping out of it.

"Pfft! Those magical sources…" He trailed, wiping the blood off his cheek. "…Always thinking we are their puppets. Curse this dependency of you and your cursed powers!" He joked, yelling to the heavens, shaking a fist high in the air. A blimp's shadow covered him and Arma. "…Now, let's go find Kit, shall we?"

Five minutes later he was following her from the rooftops behind her. She was storming through the streets of Taitle, a giant machine gun on each hand from the dog he killed earlier. He honestly didn't know how she carried them so easily, or so it seemed to him, and he wondered what she was searching for, but it was amusing to watch her like this.

She knew he had been tailing her for the last few minutes.

She didn't know how; she just _knew. _Maybe it was the constant feeling she was being watched, but even with that alone, she wouldn't be able to tell it was _him. _

But regardless, she knew.

She was just waiting for him to let his guard down slightly, or at least come down to talk to her.

Five minutes after _that_, he decided he had enough of watching her stomp around, and descended to her level.

"Hey Kit, what are you looking-"

His hand was shot off; the same amount he cut off of that man's arm earlier that day. His hand, like the man's, fell limply to the ground. He stopped, frozen, while he stared wide eyed at the girl in front of him, one of the machine guns raised and smoke coming out of the barrel.

Suddenly, images began to fill his head.

A gun, a shot, his arm, _them_….

But she was different. Kit was different.

…Wasn't she?

He didn't have time to think about it much more, because she moved to shoot again. He darted away, with the devil-Kitten following after. Shots were going off around him, and he had to stay focused and keep dodging every second. He finally caught a break when he dove behind a stone column, the girl stopping on the opposite side a few hundred feet away.

"Where'd you learn to shoot like that, _Kit?" _He spat from behind his temporary savior.

"Soldier school!" She snapped back before shooting at the sides of the column he was behind. He didn't have any time to make any more witty remarks, he just ran on instinct. He just had to wait for an opening to get away- wait. Shouldn't he be finding a way to get close to take care of her once and for all? Shouldn't he be thinking of a way to kill her?

Then why wasn't he? He just wanted to get away…

Oh, right! Now he remembered. He needed to know how she knew Arma was a shape shifter before, that's the only reason… right?

Right.

Fifteen minutes later he was beginning to think she had infinite ammunition. But he got lucky; she was distracted by the commotion going on in the other part of the city for a slight moment, so he took the time to cut a few corners and duck behind a wall as she ran by. Just when he was about to cross the street behind her, she stopped. He froze in place, waiting for the girl to turn around and shoot him, but instead-

"Hey, fish boy!" She called, running a little ways ahead to catch up with his friend. Mizuno flinched and turned towards the girl, who slowed to a stop in front of him.

"There's only one other person that's called me that recently…" He warned lowly.

"Oh, sorry, you must not like being called that." She apologized quickly, smiling nervously. "So, Mizuno, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kitten."

"Um…nice to meet you… Kitten… My name is Mizuno…but apparently, you already …knew that…" He trailed nervously.

"Nice to meet you Mizuno. Hey, have you seen a familiar statue anywhere around here?" She asked, eyed surveying their surroundings. Mizuno scowled.

"Blonde hair with a raven?" He guessed.

"Yup." Kit nodded.

"Not recently. Sorry."

"It's okay. Thanks for your help." And with that, the both of them were out of Karl's sight, either turning the corner or moving further down the street. Karl himself ran across the street, and when he heard someone coming, he pressed his back to the wall. His initial thoughts when the person passed by:

Oh, great. He had officials on his tail too after killing that man.

He watched the man dressed in white walked by silently, eye twitching, before running across another street, grabbing onto a fence, and pulling himself up and over it slowly, careful not to make any noise. When he landed, he heard a cracking noise, which was unlike the noise he wanted to hear. He raised his leg to find pieces of his shoe falling off.

"Ohh, nice…there goes my boot." He mumbled, picking the pieces up. He did _not _want to leave a trail for someone to find after that chase. There was a loud thud in front of him, and he flinched, only to find it was Arma with his hand. He noticed he started to shake from energy loss. "What do you mean, 'She doesn't mean it.'?" He quoted lowly. There was a small silence. "I know." He smiled, lowering his head. "Looking at the bright side, though, things can't get much worse than this."

As soon as he said that, he heard someone approaching the wall he was hiding behind. He ducked behind the dumpster in front of him and waited for whoever was passing by to just _pass by already._ When he heard footsteps walking away, he peeked his head out to check if they were gone.

Luckily, they were, but he heard more footsteps approaching.

Looking up quickly, he saw a door he didn't notice before. So, his only option was to dive for the door and shut it behind him. He smiled in satisfaction, eyes closed in content, when he heard the footsteps passing by.

It was only when he opened his eyes that he realized where he was and who was in the room with him.

His eye twitched in disbelief.

"Why hello!" He started; the only person in the room he recognized out of the many was Mizuno again. "I apologize if I'm interrupting something." He noticed everyone was in a church too. "And hello again aqua-boy! No hard feelings about our last meeting…right?"He couldn't afford to get into another fight right now, especially with someone who was already out of the tournament. Mizuno glared at him.

"You." Karl backed away slightly. "He's a dangerous competitor!" And that's when all heck broke loose, Mizuno coming out of nowhere. Karl tried to fight his way out, but he just didn't have enough energy…

Suddenly, two adults barged in through the front doors, each holding a pistol and pointing it at the group, who was in a rather amusing position. Mizuno was basically standing on Karl, who was still standing upright; a red head girl next to them was leaning away from Karl's hand that she held in her own, two adults and a robot in the back were looking rather shocked, and a blond boy was standing on a larger robot, confused but in a defensive position. The adults that barged in, a professor type man and a woman in a wedding dress, glared at Karl, and then the red head girl dropped his arm that broke into two when it hit the floor. The next thing he knew, Karl was pushed to the ground face first, Mizuno crouching on his back to keep him in place.

"How rude!" He pointed out after growling when he was forced down.

"What's going on?" The woman in the wedding dress asked, lowering her gun slightly.

"Mizuno says this guy is a dangerous competitor." The red head girl replied, crouching next the two.

"That would be conveniently unprecedented." The man that came in sighed, the woman crossing her arms.

"Too convenient. Who are you and why are you here?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was just passing by!" He lied.

That's when the door he came through slammed open, the sound echoing through the church. The couple raised their guns at the new person, but Karl didn't have to look to know who it was, her dark aura was engulfing the room.

"Mizuno, could you kindly say _nothing?" _Karl whispered urgently. He really didn't need another person blowing off his head right now. Mizuno raised an eyebrow at him.

"O-oh. My bad! I didn't mean to interrupt anything!" And the menacing aura vanished just like that.

Although that could be because she hasn't seen him yet.

"Oh! Are you two getting married and or already married? Congratulations! Sorry again for the interruption, I'll be on my way then and leave you guys alone-"

"No need, Kitten." Mizuno spoke up loudly, against Karl's wishes. He winced.

"Oh, hey Mizuno, nice to see you-" When she stepped around to get a better look at the stupid fish boy, she stopped completely, the innocent look being replaced with a blank one. Then she narrowed her eyes dangerously and slowly approached him. When in front of him, she crouched down to his level. "Hello Karl." She greeted lowly, lacking its usual cheerfulness.

"H-hey Kit! Long time no see, huh? Where have you-" He started innocently. A familiar figure walked through the door and stopped at her side. "How is he still alive?" Karl asked curiously, staring at the presumably dead wolf, who was now growling at him.

"He's a robot." She deadpanned, petting the creature absentmindedly. "It explains a lot."

"…Kit, why did you try to shoot me into pieces?" He asked after a long, tense silence.

"You hurt my dog!" She snapped, which only made the growling increase. "Sorry, wolf." She corrected quickly, and the growling ceased.

"_You shot_ my arm off, so now we're even." He smiled, now understanding what happened and why she went berserk on him. Arma was right before. "Besides, he attacked me first!"

"Only because he thought you were trying to kill me!" She defended. "Isn't that right Silver?" She cooed, turning to the wolf, who leaned into her hand.

"Me try to kill- Wait what? _He's _Silver?" He asked in disbelief.

"Of course he's Silver! Who'd you think Silver would be, the ice cream man?"

"Well, no, but when he said you guys were 'inseparable', I assumed Silver would be-"He cut himself off.

"Silver would be…?" Kit trailed in question. Karl remained silent. Before she could press about the subject, the woman in the wedding dress cough awkwardly. They all looked to her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but, like I asked before, what are you doing here?"

"And like I said, I was just passing by, trying to go unnoticed so Kit couldn't blow me to smithereens." Karl started easily, relieved by the topic change, "And I would've gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for those meddling kids and their robot!"

"Robot? Where?" The robot that suspiciously looked like a malfunctioned service robot asked, looking around the room. Oh, how much he wanted to tear it to shreds, if only he had his other-

"Please give me back my arm." He turned to the young red headed girl.

"For you to kill us with?" She questioned skeptically.

"I just want to hug everybody!" He lied.

"HA! Like anyone would want you to hug them." Kitten teased, sitting down next to him. He smiled at her.

"Sure they would."

"Really now?"

"Really."

"Can I has hug?" The dysfunctional robot asked, leaning down next to Kitten towards Karl.

"Stay away from me!" Karl warned quickly, smiling.

"What's this? The only one that would want a hug from you, denied? Karl, you're going to lose a lot of fans if you keep acting like this." Kitten teased again.

"I don't even think he had fans to begin with." Mizuno added in.

"True dat."

"Hey!" Karl cut in, "Kit, you like me, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm not your fan. I'm your friend, there's a difference."

"How so?"

"I'm not obsessed with you."

"What are you talking about? If I remember correctly, _you _were the one chasing me down through the streets earlier." He teased now.

"Yes. To _shoot _you. Not something a fan would do." Kit smirked.

"So much for wanting everyone to be safe…" The bride sighed while the two continued to bicker. The professor looking man next to her was silent for a while.

"Allow me to highlight the latest news…" He trailed a few moments later, stopping the arguing and gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "There's a possibility that, if we do not leave the surroundings at once, we will be scrambled and squashed within the buildings, thus suffering a painful death." Everyone shivered at the thought.

"What a way with words." The man in the back of the room with green hair deadpanned.

"Elderly, women, and children must proceed to the exit immediately…"

"What's he trying to say?" Kitten muttered lowly so no one could hear except Karl.

"That you have an awful aim." He muttered back to her.

"This coming from the man that got his arm blown off."

"Lucky shot."

"I'm positive you fine gentlemen understand our priorities…" The red headed man trailed, taking no notice to the re-kindled argument between the two. The brunette next to heel spun around to face him.

"What? Are you kidding?" She snapped, an annoyed look on her face.

One look exchanged between the two of them told her everything.

"Okay, next question." The brown haired women started, "Do you really think I'll let you do that? Ginger, you'll be left alone with a robot and a cartoon villain." Karl's eye twitched. "Not to mention, there's a robot army out there!" She gestured outside.

"Assuming that man is a competitor-"

"Assumption correct." Karl cut in.

"Having him travel with the rest of you could put everyone's lives at risk." The man continued calmly toward the furious woman.

"I exorcised a possessed robot minutes ago and you're talking about talking risks?" She fired back. The blonde boy on the robot coughed awkwardly to get their attention.

"Sorry to interrupt your first married couple fight-"

"I knew it!" Kitten exclaimed, fist in the air triumphantly.

"No you didn't." Karl shook his head, smiling.

"Hey, _shut up." _She growled, before letting the boy continue. Mizuno and the red haired girl laughed lightly.

"…From the looks of this mech, it hasn't taken great damage. It can transport everyone safely…" He explained, sending the two adults a weary look.

"I'm staying." The bride declared.

"Annie…" The groom trailed, desperate.

"And if you're going to try making up my mind by using some _literature quote_-"

"Remember, we are not choosing only for ourselves presently." The professor reminded calmly. She scowled at the ground in a guilty way.

"…Come on everyone, let's get ready." She muttered, rounding up everyone in the room. The blonde boy jumped off the mech and got it to stand, jumping into the controls. The priest and the green haired man sighed and joined the crowd in the front of the room. "Put that arm far across the room." She commanded to the red head girl, who nodded and ran far away from them, dropped Karl's arm off, and turned to run back. Mizuno didn't budge from on top of Karl.

"Mizuno, it's okay. He won't really move much, he's shaking again." Kitten observed, trying to ease the cautious boy while everyone was bustling around.

"Are you sure?" He asked, glaring holes in the back of Karl's head.

"Positive." She nodded.

"How do we know you won't just say that to help you buddy out?" The blonde boy in the mech asked suspiciously.

"She shot me." Karl frowned, dropping his head so his forehead lay on the cold ground.

"Oh, stop whining about it already."

"You. Shot. Me." He emphasized.

"You want me to do it again?" She warned lowly, but had a tiny hint of teasing in it. He stayed silent and started smiling again, but no one could see because he hadn't lifted his head again. "It's okay Mizuno, really." Mizuno hesitated, before slowly stepping off Karl's back. Karl himself didn't move for a while. "See? You can trust him."

"And yet why am I still waiting for the moment when he jumps out and attacks us?" He asked out loud, mostly to himself. A moment later, Karl twitched, making Mizuno flinch and jump into a defensive stance, stopping all movement.

"…He'll do that a couple times…" Kit trailed awkwardly after everyone went into high alert positions in response. The red head girl turned to her.

"What, are you not coming?" She asked confused. Karl froze slightly, because he didn't know what was going to happen next.

She wanted to leave earlier, does she still? She's had plenty of opportunities to leave him behind and run, but now that she has a protected escort out, will she? Will she leave him behind without a second thought.

Then again, why did it bother him? Wait, it didn't bother him.

She was human, this was expected. Humans only think of themselves, and are only your 'friend' for as long as it's convenient; he didn't care what that vampire had to say about hate.

…But wasn't she supposed to be different? Wasn't she the exception to his human perception?

"Are you crazy?" She asked after a short silence, cutting into Karl's long train of thought. He waited silently for her response. "Of course not." With that, he released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Wait, what did he just-

"Uh, no. I don't think so." Annie crossed her arms again.

"Why not?" Karl's question was muffled by the ground.

"Because what if it is an act? What if as soon as we leave, you two team up to turn on ginger here? Sorry, but I don't trust you enough, you're coming with us." She declared again. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." And then she pointed her gun at the two of them. Karl lifted his head, glaring but still always smiling.

"That's a little dramatic, isn't it?" He asked, struggling to push himself to sit upright. Kit helped him up quickly, leaning him on the side of one of the benches.

"What happens if as soon as you're separated, I turn on you?" Kitten asked, testing the group.

"We outnumber you, I'm sure we'll do just fine. And besides, that's only the more reason to take you with us on suspicion levels. Let's move." Annie pressed, gun cocked. Silver got in front of them and started growling. "It's for your friend's protection too." Annie hinted. The wolf stopped growling and hesitated, before backing down.

"Karl…" Kitten trailed, eyes locked on the group in front of them, tensing. He stared at her for a long time, thinking about what he was about a minute ago. Yeah, she was the exception, the extreme exception. Any regular human would have jumped at the chance to walk away safely, and let's not mention how easily they'd comply with a gun pointed at them.

And yet here she was, through all of those things, not moving a muscle, waiting for _his _response, _his _take on what to do.

"…Ah, don't be like that. Go on, Kit. Let's not cause a fight now." He shrugged, smiling lazily. She turned to him in surprise.

"But-"

"Go."

"Are you-"

"Yes."

"But then-"

"Kit." She frowned and stared at him for a long time.

"Fine," She sighed, starting to stand, "But don't die while I'm gone, you hear?"

"Likewise." He reminded her with a smile. "Besides, I still owe you a concert, remember?" She smiled back warmly before joining the group exiting the chapel.

"The same goes for you," Annie started, "I don't want my husband to die the first day of our marriage."

"I'll do my best Annie, please be careful out there." Everyone turned away from the private moment the two shared.

"Now, let's go!" Annie called, leading them out of the alter. She hesitated and looked through the open doors before walking away. Karl could see everyone kept looking back at them too, even the wolf, who Karl thought hated him. Kit sent him a wary, hesitant glance before the doors closed, cutting off his view of her.

"_Fine, but don't die while I'm gone, you hear?"_

"_It's okay. After all, your energy will run out in a few hours…"_

"Only a few hours…" He muttered lowly to himself. Movement caught the corner of his eyes, and when he switched his gaze to see what it was, he found her standing there, violin in hand.

"She could die by their hands out there." She started, staring at the closed doors with a blank face. "They're humans after all; they could turn against their word easily and she would be gone, just like Rachel. Are you going to sit there and wait for it to happen?" She asked, turning to look at him. He closed his half-lidded eyes gently and he could see the picture she so expertly painted in his head. "Then what are you going to do about it?" He didn't respond, but she already knew his answer and smiled gently. "Are you ready Karl?" He couldn't help but laugh shortly, reaching for the violin she outstretched.

"Give me something in a D minor."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! It's coming close! The beggining to the LAST round of the Law of Talos! Gah! I remember watching it and being sooo excited! Leave a review and tell me what you thought! See ya soon!<strong>

**~Kioku7**


	8. Last Round?

**Ah! I know it's been awhile, but I just wanted to get this chapter right! Sorry for the wait! I hope you like it! Warning: I think there are _a lot_ of flashback lines here, so... This chapters meant to explain some things about eveyrthing, so... haha. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Law of Talos, or any of the characters, except Kitten, Silver, Alex, and Sam.**

* * *

><p>"Look!" The robot pointed to the window above them all. "A pigeon!" The professor turned to what he was pointing at, staring at the obvious raven on the windowsill inside the church. He smiled.<p>

"In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore…" He started to recite. Karl smiled at the familiar bird. "Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou, art sure no craven, ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore..." Karl slowly and silently stood up. "Tell me what thy lordly name is on the night's plutonian shore…" Arma narrowed her eyes at the professor before sweeping down from her high perch, past the professor and the robot, swiping the statue's forgotten arm at the end of the room, before turning to mesh with the incomplete one on Karl's body, connecting the two and forming a black blade over it. Karl stared at the professor and his robot with a blank smile.

"Nevermore."

* * *

><p>They hadn't been walking for long when one of the walls of the church behind them blew open.<p>

"That figures." Annie growled, spinning around to go help her husband in whatever was going on.

"Wait!" The blonde boy in the mech called, outstretching a giant robotic arm. Annie didn't listen though, only hurried along. Unfortunately, she was stopped when the whole church uplifted from the ground. Everyone turned to see the giant city monster that was forming on the other side of the city had reached them. Suddenly, a red and silver blur broke through the window.

"You are faster than your rusted exterior implies." They faintly heard it comment.

"I like to witness!" From the voices, they could tell it was the professor and the robot. Soon, a yellow blur followed them out of the window and into the air and then both blurs were out of sight.

"It _was_ an act!" Annie reeled, spinning around again and pointing a pistol at the surprised girl.

"W-what? No, it wasn't, I swear!" Kit defended, putting her arms up in surrender.

Great, now what?

* * *

><p>Karl swung at them with Arma, but the robot under the professor touched down and quickly jumped away, avoiding the damage. The professor on the other hand shot a bullet with strange signs on it at Karl, but he shielded himself with Arma's blade, and it harmlessly bounced off. The professor shot again while still moving backwards at a fast pace, and Karl completely dodged it by moving out of the way, still chasing the two of them. They climbed up, and up, and up, further up the monster of the city and the rubble. When the robot's feet hit solid floor, it began running faster. Karl easily followed by its side, but further away so the professor couldn't shoot him.<p>

"Another chase? Why, how repetitive!" Karl smiled crazily at the two, now trailing behind.

"Why so?" The robot stopped and asked him, turning to the oncoming statue.

"That is unpleasant." The professor sighed, before pushing himself up and off the robot while Karl smashed right into it. The robot itself was sent spiraling to the ground below, hitting it with great force, and yet remaining in one piece.

* * *

><p>"I still don't believe you, drop the weapons." Annie growled, not removing the gun from its bullet's trajectory. Kit slowly slipped the guns off of her arms and lowered them to the ground, kicking them away from her. Just then, the robot from before struck the ground not too far away from them.<p>

"That was fun." It said, sitting up. Annie rushed over to it, now completely ignoring the believed accomplice.

"Forget everything I said about robots and get me up there now!" She snapped, pointing up to where her husband and Karl were fighting out of sight.

"Should I come back to help them?"The blonde boy in the mech asked the group. Suddenly, a huge mass landed behind them. Everyone froze and slowly turned towards the stone dragon.

Two heads poked out from behind it.

"Hello!" A pale man greeted from behind it, looking suspiciously like a ragdoll with a black helmet.

"Hey, has anyone seen a pirate around here?" The second head asked. It was a girl that had long red-brown hair pulled into a braid in the back and green eyes. Kit narrowed her eyes warily.

"Who wants to know?" She asked cautiously. The red-brown haired girl narrowed her own eyes at Kit and jumped off the dragon to stand in front of her. The girl and Kit looked the same age, and the other girl wore a simple purple sweater, some comfortable looking jeans, and some sneakers.

"_We do, _you got a problem with that?" She asked, leaning towards Kit.

"Whoa, Clarice!" The pale man called, jumping off as well and standing next to the girl. "We don't want to fight; we just want to know if you've seen him." He said, putting an arm in front of Clarice.

"Yeah, we have." The red head girl nodded.

"Stay safe kids, I'll be right back!" Annie called, interrupting them, already on the robot's shoulders. It jumped up the rubble expertly.

"Annie, wait!" Kit called, starting after her, but then stopping, knowing she wasn't going to catch up.

She honestly didn't know what to do now.

* * *

><p>Up on the monster, the dust was clearing. Karl stepped through it cautiously, looking for any movement. When he caught a slight turn of a coat, he snapped his head to it and walked up to the column it was behind slowly. It flapped again in the wind.<p>

Wait a minute, it shouldn't flow that easily…

Karl stopped and turned around quickly when he realized the coat the man was wearing was hung up on a nail to trick him. When he did, he saw nothing behind him, but looking up…

There was the professor.

He laid in the air between two columns, pushing against them to keep himself up high. A gun was pointed at Karl and before he knew it, Karl was shot in the knee, and then again in the opposite foot. He stumbled backwards, unknowingly leaning towards a ledge, and only realized that when he leaned too far, wobbling to regain balance back on the floor. A finger was placed at his collar, preventing him from balancing himself, and he looked forward to see the professor standing there, his arm outstretched with an emotionless expression.

With a gently push, Karl was sent plummeting to the ground, like the robot, but he knew he wouldn't land unscathed like it did and would probably shatter from impact. Luckily, he had half the mind to plunge Arma into the wall and hold himself up.

When he opened his previously tightly shut eyes, he _really_ wished he hadn't.

Seeing that he was practically dangling from hundreds of feet in the air, he quickly pulled his hat over his eyes, shutting them tightly, and pulled himself up to latch onto Arma. The movement made his hat fall back into its original place

The cock of a gun pulled him back into the situation at hand.

Karl's eyes snapped open, and he slowly turned to face the professor, who aimed the gun straight in his face. Pictures were flashing in his face.

_That_ man with a gun, Rachel behind him; a shot; his arm-

The memories came flooding through, all too quick for him to stop. Before he knew it, overpowering rage swept through his body like a virus. Karl glared, ground his teeth, stood quickly, and plunged Arma into the building with a much greater force, cracking the walls around it. The building was collapsing around the professor, so he spun on his heel and started to run for the other side, when Karl burst up through the floor, scowling. He bolted for the man, and the professor himself deflected the blow of Arma's blade with one of his pistols. Karl kept swiping, but just like Rellik, the professor expertly dodged. Seeing an opening to escape, the professor leapt out of the falling building and onto the roof of another.

"Ginger!" A familiar voice called. He turned to see Annie sitting on the robot's shoulders and staring at him worriedly. Suddenly, he felt the ground shake behind him. He barely had the time to whip around and see the statue behind him before Karl took a swing at him with Arma.

And this time, he didn't have time to block it.

Annie watched frozen with wide eyes as her husband fell to the ground. Blood began to pool around him, and his hand fell to the side, limp. She couldn't see the statue's expression, but when she pulled her gun out to point it at him; he snapped his head to her.

And boy, did he look _pissed. _

* * *

><p>"The statue's up there." Mizuno pointed up to the large, only growing monster of Taitle.<p>

"He's…He's up there?" The rag doll asked nervously, staring up at it.

"If we're talking about the same guy, yes." The blonde mech boy nodded. "He's fighting up there against a married couple."

"Eh…what's married?" The rag doll asked again.

"Marriage is when two people that love each other are connected by the law, Climber." Clarice easily explained. He nodded at her in understanding. Gun shots were heard from above.

"W-what was that?" Climber asked; eyes trained on the top of the monster, looking for any signs of a fight.

"A bad sign!" The blonde boy leaned forward, searching as well. They both spotted a site where smoke was coming from, lights flashing slightly.

"I'll go there." Climber started running towards the monster. The boy grabbed him with a mech hand quickly.

"There's no time for you time climb all the way!" He exclaimed, pulling the climber back. "You can survive this, right?" He asked, his arm in position to throw the poor doll.

"Wait, wait!" Climber yelled, but the boy threw him up and Climber was sent screaming all the way.

"HEY!" Clarice snapped at the boy.

"It was the quickest way to get him up there." The blonde excused himself for his actions quickly.

"Great," Clarice grumbled, rushing over to the stone dragon. Her eyes caught the sight of the brunette girl, who could only watch with worried eyes, before they lit up, and she turned to the wolf next to her.

"Silver, can you get me up there?" She asked, question full of hope. The wolf only lowered his ears to his head and turned away in shame.

"Hey!" Clarice called, the girl's head turning to her in surprise. "Come on, you obviously want to get up there too." The girl blinked at her.

"You'd-"

"If you want to come, than move!" Clarice snapped impatiently. She nodded before running over and jumping on the dragon with Clarice.

"Silver, protect the group!" She called to the wolf. He nodded and went into a defensive position, joining the kids and adults. The dragon took off into the air a few seconds later.

* * *

><p>Annie kept shooting at Karl with twin pistols, who dodged for the most part, bits and pieces of his body flying off here and there. She shot the side of his head before he swiped at her. Annie ducked and shot him through the chest, to which he quickly kicked her away to prevent more damage. She landed crouched over, holding her stomach in pain.<p>

Images flooded his mind again.

Rachel was crying, huddle in the corner in fear of him.

He took a step towards Annie in real time, but was stopped in movement when a black blur landed in-between them.

A familiar face groaned in pain.

"…Cloth-guy?" Karl asked, standing above him, consuming rage diminishing into a small, dormant fire. Cloth-guy gasped and scrambled up, falling over again in the process, but ultimately rising up. "Deary me, I'm so glad to see you." Karl lied, smiling again. Cloth-guy raised a skeptic eyebrow at him.

"W-well I'm not!" He stuttered, holding his axe tighter. "Mister Jack told me you must return to the park immediately." Karl continued to smile through half-lidded eyes.

_"But when this is over, you have to play something for me, okay?" _Her voice flooded into his head just as easily and as quickly as the memories had.

"I'm sorry, I can't go back now." He shook his head, closing his eyes gently. Climber blinked at him in confusion. "I don't have a choice; I have a concert to perform at soon." He shrugged. "And you see, this is a fighting competition. I've met several people just to fight and defeat them all."

"_Not all."_ The Law of Talos reminded him slyly. A picture of Kitten smiling at him came to mind.

"And the energy of this city… You understand me, don't you?" He asked, ignoring the energy he was talking about. Climber looked down, guilty.

"I…" He trailed, not being able to finish.

"That woman tried to kill me, too." Karl added, pointing to Annie who still lay on the ground. Climber turned to her. She opened her eyes painfully, and suddenly a gun was aimed at Climber.

"Ah-" He barely had time to yell in surprise before she shot.

But the bullet didn't hit him.

Snapping around, he saw it chipped off a little of Arma's blade, which was up in the air. Karl glared and swung at the two of them, which was stopped by Climber's axe.

"You-you liar!" Climber stammered angrily, holding his own.

"Oh, please, that's so last year." Karl smirked with narrowed eyes, anger building up to a bigger flame. Their blades clashed twice before a tremor made them stop slightly and turn to the source.

A stone dragon had landed on the roof with them. The first person that climbed off Karl knew well.

"Clarice? What are you-"Cloth-guy started to ask her, but since Karl noticed Climber wasn't paying attention, he swung at him with his fist, effectively hitting him.

That knocked Climber into the _second _person that jumped off the dragon.

Before Kitten could register the scene that was in front of her, she flew backwards from a sudden impact. The floor was gone from underneath her feet. The next three seconds were a blur that she remembers clearly, if that makes any sense.

The first second, she felt like she was either floating or flying, she couldn't decide which.

Second number two was that gut feeling you get when you fall from ridiculously high places at ridiculously high speeds.

And finally, the third second was a sudden lurch and then that blood-rushing-to-your-head feeling you get when you're upside-down, something around her ankle in a vice grip. She sat, well er, _hung_ off the side of the building for another two seconds before looking up to see what was so tight around her ankle.

He didn't know why he did it. He didn't think about it, he just _reacted. _Kit blinked up at him in confusion as he easily pulled her back up to the roof. When her feet touched the floor, she smiled at him.

"Well, that was weird." She laughed shortly. "Thanks." He smiled back.

"Now that you're not falling off roofs anymore-" He spun around and took a swipe at both Climber and Clarice, who were watching with wide eyes, but both jumped away at the last second. Karl and Climber engaged in another battle of axe verses blade in the next few seconds, each holding their own.

"Wait-" She took a step towards the battle and nearly got hit with a long metal pole. Turning to see the perpetrator, she came face to face with a glaring Clarice.

"Nah-uh. You're not gonna fight with him, you're gonna fight with me." She smirked before swinging the pole again like a baseball bat. Kit didn't have time to duck, and the pole came in contact with her side. She flew back, not off the building this time, and skid to the floor, before rolling out of the way from another swing and scrambling up. Spotting an identical pole not so far away, Kit made a dash for it, but Clarice followed quickly behind. When she finally reached the pole, Clarice swung at her again, which hit _again. _She wasn't very good at this… but the third time around, she actually blocked a hit!

And now it was a fair fight.

_With Karl's Fight_

"She's a human?" Climber assumed, shocked, blocking another hit from Arma. Apparently, he learned this little fact from Clarice. Karl didn't respond and only continued to try to make an opening to sever the rag doll. "A human!" Cloth-boy repeated in disbelief. Because of this shock, Climber was only defending and holding off Karl's attacks, not on offense like Karl wanted. "You, protecting a human! The people you've sworn to kill off, every last one of them!" Karl really didn't have anything to say to that. "What made you save her?" Climber asked in a tone he couldn't place. "You said humans don't care for anyone but themselves, so why are you protecting her?"

_"Are you okay now Karl?"_

_"I won't let you hurt him. You'll have to go through Arma and I first."_

"_Fine, but don't die while I'm gone, you hear?"_

Humans don't care for others? No, they don't. At least he didn't think they did.

"She may be a human," He started, putting a slight tear in Climber's arm that made him jump away, "But I guess she's my human."

_With Kitten's Fight_

"She may be a human, but I guess she's my human." Kit heard Karl's voice suddenly and couldn't help but freeze. Noticing this, Clarice took the time to swing at her, but black metal stopped her own pole. Kit turned to the source to see Karl with his hand outstretched in their direction, Arma extended to block Clarice's blow. The two of them focused back on their own fights and soon found each other back to back, clashing with their opponents all the way.

"You were listening?" Kit hissed in an accusing tone, eyes locked on the advancing Clarice. Karl smirked to himself.

"Let's not focus on the fact that I saved your butt or anything, let's just zero in on the fact that I _may_ or _may not_ have been eavesdropping." She snorted in response.

"You mean may, because you totally were."

"And how do you know that?"

"Didn't I tell you I'm always right?"

"And that's four for four, good job!" He joked, pouncing towards Climber.

"See?" She teased back, barely blocking a hit from Clarice. "But, thanks again for 'saving my butt', Karl."

"No problem Kit. Besides, you still have to tell me how you knew Arma was a shape-shifter anyway, and I can't get an answer if you're dead." He reminded loudly. The battles had now spaced apart, with Karl and Climber seizing the left side of the roof, and Clarice and Kitten on the right.

"I already told you I didn't know, but I think I have a theory now." She started. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do tell." He replied, the sound of metal scraping metal follow right after.

"I worked with a team to protect Taitle, right?"

"Not certain for that, but go on," His gaze flickered to her and back quickly.

"Well, what if I got a look at the records of the tournament before the tournament started? You heard the ice cream man before; everyone here is bound to have records. Maybe it's just one of those borderline memory things." She explained, barely escaping the wrath of Clarice's skillful staff-type fighting.

"That seems highly coincidental."

"Hey, it was a theory, don't be hating." She laughed, ducking while a pole swept inches above her, only to swing around again and catch her side. "Ow! Wait, wait, why are we fighting in the first place?" Kit asked Clarice, taking a step back from the fight at hand. Clarice stopped the pole in her hand frozen centimeters above Kitten's head.

"Because…" Clarice trailed unimpressively, and she herself seemed to notice. "Well, because you were going to help the pirate kill Climber."

"No I wasn't, I was going to talk some sense into statue boy over there." She replied, jerking her head in the direction of the fight on the opposite side of the roof.

"Wait, so we've been wasting energy this whole time?"

"Pretty much."

"Wow…Waste of time…" Kit nodded in agreement to what Clarice pointed out awkwardly, dropping her pole with a clack. Clarice watched and did the same after a moment.

"Yeah… Hey, my name's Kitten, but you can call me Kit. And you're Clarice?" She guessed.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you Kit." Clarice nodded, sticking out a hand hesitantly. Kit stared at it for a second before shaking it with her own.

"Nice to meet _you_, Clarice." Kit echoed back. Before they knew it, the two of them were laughing at the sheer unusualness of the situation. Their laughter floated over to the other side of the roof.

"Did you guys seriously stop fighting and exchange greetings?" Karl asked in disbelief.

"Yup, Cause me and Kit are BFF's now!" Clarice smiled, throwing an arm around Kit's shoulder.

"True that mama cita!" Kit laughed at the both the boy's strange expressions. Slow, thunderous clapping was heard in the distance.

"My, my, I'm glad everyone can get past death so easily and joke around." And old voice smirked darkly.

"Death? What are you talking about, old man? No one's-" That's when Kit caught sight of Annie on her knees, staring wide eyed at something across the way. Warily, both girls followed her gaze and froze. "…Karl…"

"You monster." Clarice growled, remembering the blonde boy from earlier said the killer pirate was fighting a _married _couple.

"_You monster!" _He heard Rachel's voice cry from his memories. Karl couldn't stop the overwhelming rage again, and darted for the human girl, having every intention to slit her throat. Before he could get to her, though, he was stopped by someone stepping out in his way, almost crashing into said person.

"Kit." He snapped, smiling darkly. Her eyes were downcast and she didn't respond, staying in place with her arms spread out wide in front of the Cloth-boy's human friend. Cloth-boy himself quickly rushed over to them and stood protectively in front of Clarice.

"Oh, come now. There's no need to feel bad, this is a fighting tournament after all." The old man reminded with a gentle yet mocking tone. "People die all the time." A robot from behind the man walked up to the professor, scanning him with a beam of light. Kit dropped her arms to her side seeing as Karl wasn't going to kill Clarice, or looked like it.

"Life is detected." It announced loudly, which made Annie jump up to her feet.

"He's…still alive?" She asked cautiously, nervous for the answer.

"Yes. Medical estimation states that he will survive with medical treatment, no vital areas were injured." The robot explained monotone. Annie rushed over to her husband.

"Well, what are you waiting for, let's go!" She snapped impatient, worried eyes on the professor. The robot turned its gaze to the old man, who was silent for a while.

"You kept him alive?" Kit asked breathlessly, looking up at Karl hopefully. He smirked and crossed his arms.

"I _might _have missed vital organs; it wasn't on purpose." She smiled brightly at him, translating his answer in her own way. Why did he keep the ginger alive anyway? It _may _or _may not_ have been because he was distracted by someone that kept popping up in his mind for who knows what reason.

"Well, you heard the nice woman. The opponent is no longer able to battle, and so he is defeated. He is able to receive medical treatment." The old man finally replied carefully. "Take them both to a hospital inside the city limits." He instructed. Annie quickly jumped on the robot that brought her up to the roof and followed the other robot carrying her husband carefully. She glared at Karl before they were all out of sight. The five of them were left alone on the roof in an awkward silence.

"Who are you?" Climber asked cautiously, noting the sense of authority around the man.

"The business ice cream man's uncle." Karl shrugged, replying for the kind-looking old man.

"Wait, you're Michael's uncle?" Kitten asked softly, jumping into her thoughts.

"_Michael is our friend and the boss's nephew."_

_"Your uncle told us to escort 023791 upstairs now."_

_"I really hope not, because we were really taking her to her death sentence anyway. Her little friends downstairs are so naïve." _She froze when the pieces fit together. This man wanted her dead, or at least that's what it seemed like. Faint yet horrible memories started to play out in her head. Karl stared down at the frozen girl in front of him curiously.

"Kit?"Clarice asked, noticing her posture when surveying the people around her. No response from Kit herself, just a faraway look in her eyes. "New BFF?" Clarice tried again. Still nothing. "Anyone home, mama cita?" She teased, going to wave a hand in front of the girl's face, but a slight narrow of Karl's eyes kept her behind Climber.

"023791? Are you being disobedient again? I thought your punishment yesterday was enough to fix this, but I guess not…" The old man shrugged innocently. Karl's smile faltered _big time._

Punishment? Yester-

_It made him wonder just who, or what, did she fight before obtaining this 'amnesia'?_

Yesterday. Before he met her. Her own people did that to her? Then again, he guessed he shouldn't be surprised-

_"Really? Because I don't see them giving me explosive ice cream or throwing me in minefields."_-Not to mention he was human as well, but he was. The old man had started talking again, and Karl focused on him quickly.

"-I mean, I thought showing you the records of the tournament would soothe your curiosity and misbehavior, but it only seemed to get worse after that." Now, Karl was expecting Kit to burst out with a victorious: "I told you so!", but she just remained frozen and zoned out. He had to admit it was starting to scare him a little, well, not scare, but maybe a _slight_ tinge of worry. Okay, maybe bigger than a twinge.

"Kit." He said lowly, only to her, all traces of a smile on his face dropping completely. Like Clarice, he got no response, so he clasped his hand on her upper arms. That seemed to do the trick, because she slowly started to turn her gaze up to him. Her eyes mirrored the ones he saw yesterday hiding from the ice cream man, the ones he saw Del echo later that night.

She was scared, and at that moment with the look she wore, he was almost sure if it was of him.

Pictures of Rachel crying again seemed to flow too easily into his mind, and merge with his real sight. He now saw Kit backed into a corner, crying. They both stood frozen, overwhelmed with either thoughts or memories, just staring at each other.

"My, what's wrong everyone? Why so tense?" The old man's voice was mocking again, shaking Kitten out of her state. Without thinking, she jumped forwards. Lost in his thoughts, Karl's grip on her arms fell loose and his arms wrapped themselves around her unconsciously. He was only pulled out of his daze when he felt Kit burry herself in the front of his coat, the only real article of clothing he sported. He looked down in bewilderment for a few seconds, before closing his eyes and smiling, holding her tighter and resting his head on top of her shoulder. She relaxed from her tense pose. Kit wasn't scared of him at all… She was different from the rest, he often found himself reminding his consciousness of that small, very important detail "Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting a tender moment?" That man was starting to get on his nerves. He snapped his eyes open and glared at the old man with a smile.

"Will you _shut the hell up _for a second?" He was also beginning to think the Climber's human could be… tolerable.

"My, such foul language. I wonder if you would use the same language once you found out I have an army of thousands of robots at this second." Everyone tensed.

"You mean the robot army out there is-" Climber was cut off quickly.

"Under my control, yes. Smart boy." The old man smirked.

"World domination," Kit muttered into Karl's coat, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. "That's what he's after."

"So you _do_ remember!" The man smiled evilly. "I thought we beat your memory out of you."

"You mean you're the one who attacked Kit yesterday?" Karl wanted to confirm, smiling all the way as evilly as the man way across from him. He was going to have fun killing him!

"Not me directly, but theoretically speaking, yes." The old man shrugged. "She was threatening our chance with the city, threatening its preservation."

"If this city is so important to you, why did you make a fighting tournament in it then?" Clarice asked with edge.

"It's not the city he cares about… It's the Law of Talos." Kit started to explain, turning around in Karl's arm's but not leaving them. "He couldn't just wish for would domination, as the Law of Talos powers the machine and didn't agree. Except on one condition. To hold a fighting tournament with the winner getting one free wish. He went along with it, seeing that just about everyone would come looking for a free wish and kill each other off, so he wouldn't have to worry about strong forces to rise against him later on. What he didn't count on was the Law of Talos having its own wish to be free. He wouldn't let the Law use the machine by itself, and the Law of Talos saw this was the only way, so it benefited for the both of them."

"_And the soldier is back!" _The Law of Talos cheered in his head, which he ignored with a slight twitch in his eye.

"My, so now you remember _everything, _huh?" The old man growled.

"No, but I'm getting there." She replied easily, still feeling safe.

"Well then, I might have to get the army over here and-" A bright white light was produced in the middle of the city that swept over everything in the city. After it was gone, the old man was on his knees.

"No!" He bellowed, making Climber, Clarice, and Kit flinch, "My army! My precious army! What happened?" Karl smiled wider.

"Well, it sounds like you don't have any control anymore, which makes killing you less fun, because quite frankly, I was expecting a fight." He started, slipping his arms off of Kit and approaching the pathetic human across the way. "But then again, revenge is always fun."

"Revenge for what? I did nothing to you!" The old man snapped.

"True, but you did cause Kitten harm, and I think that's deserving a death wish."

"B-but, you hate humans!" The old man stuttered now that Karl was close.

"I do." Karl nodded, standing in front of the trembling man.

"Then why-" He was cut off when Arma pierced his chest where his heart was.

"Because she's _my _human." Karl smirked as the blood came spewing out. It wasn't very long before the light from his eyes had died out. Karl pulled Arma out of the dead old man and walked back to the others. They turned away from the sight and looked over the city.

"Well, it looks like this is the end." Climber stated, smiling widely.

"Are you still going to take me back to the park? Because if you try to, we're going to have some problems, and I just started to think you and your human friend were tolerable." Karl warned.

"Mister Jack did say we had to get you back to the park…" Climber trailed, "But for now, I think we'll just stick with you slipping away unnoticed in all of the commotion."

"Climber, you're getting devious!" Clarice laughed.

"I try." He grinned widely at her.

"So, what are you- Wait a minute…" Kit trailed in thought, "Oh my gosh, Karl, Arma, you won the tournament!" She exclaimed excitedly. Karl himself blinked three times.

"…What?"

"You won, you idiot!" She exclaimed again enthusiastically.

"Oh…I guess we did." He shrugged indifferently.

"You're not excited?"Clarice asked accusingly.

"It loses its hype after a day or two. But now I would have a serious convenience of not losing any more ener-" The side of his head was bashed in by a punch at that very second. He felt himself falling to the ground in slow motion, confused.

"Law, what-" He started to ask in his own head.

"The old man." The law of Talos growled in explanation, starting to disappear, "He was faking his death."

"You can't be serious." He deadpanned, getting closer and closer to the ground that would shatter him seeing how fast his energy was being drained. "I was so close! You can't do this!"

"Ah, well. See you later, Karl." And with that, the apparition of Rachel, the Law of Talos in disguise, disappeared completely.

In slow motion, Karl watched as he was starting to fall faster and faster, indicating his end. Just when he thought it was all over, something soft caught him, preventing his end for a little while longer. He wasn't just being drained of the Law of Talos, he was being drained of energy completely, which means his body would turn so fragile, it would just shatter anyway.

"Karl!" A familiar voice cried over him. He focused his eyes to see a frantic Kitten kneeling over him; he could only assume she was the one that caught him.

"Kit…" He trailed tiredly, eyes drooping.

"Oh no you don't! Don't fall asleep on me now!" She commanded sternly, shaking her head roughly.

"..What…about….old man?" Geez, he was starting to sound like Jack now.

"Climber and Clarice are taking care of his cyborg but, you don't have to worry about anything other than staying awake." She explained quickly in a soothing way. That explained two of his questions.

"Kit…I…can't-"

"No. You are _not _dying on me, do you understand?" Her eyes became full of tears. "I-if you do, I'll never forgive you! I won't!" She threatened. He used some of the last of his energy to smirk at her.

"Yes…you will…you're…different…." The tears fell from her face and sprinkled onto his.

"H-hey, stay with me, you hear?" She stuttered again. "S-so, I found a more mellow color than red."

"Really ….good….you didn't look…too mellow… before…" He was losing energy faster now.

"Ha-ha. V-very funny," She tried to say sarcastically, but it came out weak. "I-I can't believe we missed the color before, Karl. I-it even rhymes with mellow, for p-pete's sake!"

"And…it…is?" He asked slowly, eyes dropping even more.

"Yellow, stupid, yellow." And with that, his eyes drifted shut. The last thing he heard was Kitten yelling at him to wake up, and then calling Clarice and Climber over for help.

Then it was all black.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! I decided to bring Clarice into it too! AND keep the Professor alive, or hopefully alive. And don't worry, this isn't the end yet. There's more to the story, I would leave you with that! ...Or would I? See ya soon!<strong>

**~Kioku7**


	9. Mellow Like Yellow

**Alright, here's the LAST chapter of 023791, and I hope you guys like it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own ANYTHING, except for Kitten(023791)[Nameless] - Always wanted to do that! : D, Silver, Sam, and Alex.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He couldn't see anything, but he started to hear voices.<p>

"Shh!" Someone shushed lowly. "Clarice, please try to be quiet, Karl's still sleeping and he needs his rest." He recognized the hushed voice to be Kitten's.

"Aw, are you worrying about your-" Clarice's voice was cut off in a hurry.

"_Shut. Up." _The low hiss came quickly.

"What, you don't like me mentioning he's your-"

"Clarice." Your what? He was curious! What are you going to do, sue him?

"The _only _reason you don't want me saying it is because it's true. You-"

"SHUT UP!" Kit roared, before squeaking in embarrassment. He could imagine she had her hands over her mouth now, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Ha! So you do-"

"U-um, guys?" A new voice, Climber's to be exact, asked hesitantly, cutting into the argument. "Was he smiling earlier?" …Stupid Cloth-boy had to go blow his cover.

"Probably. He smiles all the time, it wouldn't surprise me if he smiled in his sleep." Clarice dismissed easily.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Climber agreed. Okay, he was safe for now.

"…You're right Arma, he is awake."-Or not. Darn those two for knowing his so well. He frowned and slowly opened his eyes, only to blink at the white.

It was white _everywhere._

White walls, white tiles, white ceiling, white equipment, white sheets, white bed, white chairs, white doors, white curtains, white everything! The only real color in the room was the group of four people and one shape shifter in it, including himself. Arma flew up from Kitten's arms and sped towards him, landing gently in his lap.

"You should see your face!" Clarice laughed. "You look like you've never been in a hospital before!"

Hospital? What the-

"How much did you hear?" Kitten asked swiftly, eyes narrowed in suspicion. He smiled again with half-lidded eyes.

"_Why? _Was there something I wasn't supposed to hear?" He asked with a slight mix of a teasing and suspicious tone.

"N-no!" She stammered unconvincingly.

"Only further proving my point." Clarice shrugged, smiling smugly.

"Clarice, Shut it." Kit warned. "Karl, how are you feeling?" She asked him gently.

"Swell." He replied sarcastically. "What happened?"

"Well, Climber killed of the cyborg, and well you…died." Clarice trailed awkwardly.

"…Than how am I here?" Karl asked, gesturing to the room around them.

"I'm getting to that," Clarice growled. "Anyway after you died, the declared winner was Annie, since she didn't leave the city limits. Annie then wished for two things, both to which the Law of Talos full-heartedly agreed to."

"Annie wished for everyone killed in the tournament to come back alive and that everyone in said tournament get their wish." Kitten finished for Clarice. Clarice gave her another smug look.

"Wait, does that mean I get my wish anyway?"

"Yup." Everyone in the room nodded.

"….Oh. Well, I guess the wish machine really did work."

"You bet it did." Cloth-boy laughed. Karl took notice of Climber's slight appearance change.

Okay, more than slight.

"Cloth-boy? Are you…human?" He asked, confused. Climber still had pale skin, but now he looked more solid, had real brown eyes and a real face, with black bangs peeking out from under his helmet. He even had a nose and ears!

"Take a look in the mirror, bub." Clarice smirked. Karl froze before looking down at himself. Do you know he found?

Fleshy soft skin.

…

…My god, he was human.

He was human.

"Clarice, I think you broke him…" Climber trailed unsurely.

Him, Human!

"Karl, hold on there's more."

He. Was. A. Human.

"Hey, are you even listening?"

Human! _Him!_

A slap echoed through the hospital room. His cheek was stinging, a foreign feeling, and he knew it would start turning red very soon.

"Listen for a second." Kit continued calmly as if she hadn't just slapped him. "You may be human now, but you can willingly change back into an animated statue, just like Climber can turn back into a moving rag doll." She explained. He blinked three times, silent for a while.

"…How?" He asked slowly.

"You just think about it, and you'll change back between forms." Climber replied, changing back and forth himself a couple times in example before staying human again.

"…How did we get…human?" Karl asked again slowly, not attempting the transformation himself.

"Well… The old man's wish, instead of world domination, was revenge. He figured you both would hate humans like you had, and he wished for you both to be human. _Arma's _wish, on the other hand, let you both keep your original forms, wishing you two your own energy sources in those forms." Kitten explained. He looked down to the raven sitting comfortably in his lap.

"Thanks Arma." He sighed, petting the bird fondly. "I don't know what I'd do if I was_ all_ human."

"Just pointing you're still in human form…" Clarice trailed smugly, smirking. He glared at her in return.

"Tolerance level has just dropped by fifty percent, we're back at zero ladies and gentlemen." He announced loudly in a joking manner.

"Hey, that wasn't-"

"It's okay Climber, he's just expressing his denial. It's natural," Clarice explained before adding, "For a human." With a smirk. Karl growled at them.

"Why you-"

"Karl, are you sure you're alright?" Kit cut in to stop the oncoming argument.

"…Yeah, I guess." He sighed, leaning back on the wall behind his hospital bed. She gave him a worried look. "I'm fine as long as I can change back."

"If you're sure…" She trailed.

"So Kit, what was your wish?" Obviously mine was to be free, but how about yours?" He could tell she was still worrying, so he changed the subject quickly.

"Huh? Oh, uh, I just wished to remember my past." If there was ever a time he thought she wasn't lying to him,

This wasn't one of them.

"Oh, really? How was your life then?" She grew nervous and looked away.

"It was um… a past better left untold." He raised an eyebrow before fake frowning at her.

"Really, that bad?"

"It's nothing to feel bad about…" She trailed nervously.

"It is if you can't talk about it." She opened her mouth to reply, but then closed it in defeat. Just then, someone barged into the door.

Someone in a wedding dress.

"Annie!" Kit exclaimed surprised, spinning around to face the woman. Clarice quickly leaned in towards Karl and started whispering in his ear, something he was completely uncomfortable with and kept fidgeting about until he registered what she was saying.

"She's lying," He already knew that-"Annie wished everyone back _but you. _She still has a grudge against you for almost killing her husband." She whispered hurriedly before standing tall again just as Kit turned around to face them. Climber smiled knowingly at Karl's face as he replayed the information he just received.

She didn't-

"Did you hear that pirate?" Annie snapped at him. He shook his head to focus on the situation.

"What?"

"Annie and her husband are going to have a wedding reception tonight." Kit explained. Karl blinked thrice.

"_Today_?" Karl asked. "How long has it been since-"

"Three days." Everyone in the room answered in sync. Karl smirked.

"And you're _still _in your wedding dress?"

"No, I put it on because I don't have time to get ready later today." Annie grumbled, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Focusing back on the topic, we've been waiting for you to wake up since Annie is so stubborn." Clarice said.

"Stubborn? About?" Karl echoed curiously.

"Well, since you're the last one to wake up, and now that everyone's been rested, Ginger and I thought it was time to celebrate. And since you _almost killed my husband, _You and Kitten will be playing at least on song tonight." Annie smirked.

Clarice was right about the grudge…

"Wait, Kit? I thought you said you didn't know how to play an instrument?"

"No," She drawled out with a smile, "You asked if I knew how to play a_ violin_. You said nothing about any other instrument."

"But you said you wouldn't remember that much."

"Yeah, as in I might've been able to play in the past." She explained. "-And of course now I know I don't." She added hastily.

"Well, what _do_ you play?"Kit scowled in response.

"Michael let it slip that she plays piano." Clarice explained the annoyed look and Annie's smug one.

"Right! Now since you know, I expect to see you in a few hours. See you later!" Annie called while walking out of the door. Clarice grabbed Climber by the arm and started to drag him away as well.

"Yeah, we have to get going too, Climber has to learn how to dance before tonight!" Clarice explained. _'Ask her' _She mouthed to Karl when Kit turned to look at Climber's flustered expression. "Come on Arma, we have to get you to see Mizuno, he's been wanting to thank you and Silver." Arma nodded in Karl's lap and flew off, landing to perch on Clarice's shoulder. "See ya later guys!" The two of them were left in an awkward silence.

"Why are you still standing?" Karl asked out of the blue. Kit blinked at him.

"What?"

"Why are you still standing? Too nervous to take a seat?" He asked teasingly, eyes flickering to the chair next to his bed.

"I'm not nervous…" She muttered scuffing her feet, eyes on the ground.

"Oh yeah?" He smirked. Kit frowned and met his challenging gaze, narrowing her eyes slightly in defiance.

"Yeah." His smirk widened and he scooted over in his bed slightly, patting the spot next to him twice.

"Prove it." Her eyes widened before she slowly walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed next to him, legs hanging off the side. Another awkward silence set on them. "So…yellow, huh?" Karl asked slyly, remembering the new mellow color. She smiled, but it was uneasy because of his tone.

"Yeah, it's such a better mellow color than red or blue." He laughed shortly at the memory that popped up into his head.

"I'll say," He laughed, remembering how frantic and nervous she was when her face was red, "But I have to ask, why is yellow mellow?"

"Why?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Yes, why? You always had an explanation as to why a color is mellow, so…?" Kit frowned and looked away slightly.

"Does it need an explanation?"

"Yes." She looked back at him.

"Fine, because it rhymes with mellow."

"That has nothing to do with the color."

"Yes it does, it's the color's name, it has everything to do with the color."

"Are you sure that's the reason you picked yellow as the new top mellow color?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, why do I not believe you?"

"Maybe because you hate humans and don't trust them."

"Yes, but as I implied to the cyborg old man, you are different. So why don't I believe _you?"_

"Because you're so full of yourself?"

"Really now?"

"Really."

"Alright, if you say so. I guess the reason that yellow is mellow is because _I'm _so full of myself."

"What? No, the reason that yellow is mellow is because of you-" She cut herself off completely.

"Because of me?" Karl smirked. She growled and turned away, a slight shade of red on her cheeks.

"Because of your way of thinking about colors." She tried to cover up smoothly.

"You wouldn't mind explaining that, would you?" It was silent for a second.

"You told me you liked grey so much because it was the perfect balance color. Yellow is the opposite, you can't mix anything to get yellow, and that's what makes it a perfect mellow color. You don't have to worry about mixing anything to get yellow, because you can't. Yellow is on its own level."

"Wouldn't the same apply to blue and red?"

"Yes, but yellow is just…better."

"Do tell." He pressed on.

"…Blue is overrated and used too often." He had to laugh at this. A color, overrated?"

"And red?" He asked, still laughing.

"….Red….. is just a bad color."

"Why?"

"It brings death."

"Death is a part of the cycle, it keeps said cycle moving. Wouldn't it be a good thing?"

"Not when it almost took you out of it." She murmured lowly, eyes downcast. The smug look was wiped from his face. "I thought I told you never to almost die ever again…"

"Kit-"

"I really thought I lost you this time," She started on, "And this time Arma couldn't really say anything to make the situation better, not with your head bashed in like that." She shivered in memory. "This time, we didn't play eye spy." She laughed bitterly, not meeting his gaze. "But then again, I never made you promise not to almost die, so I guess you're not responsible… But you can promise me now, right?" She asked, finally looking him in the eyes. He blinked in surprise and sat still for a while before a smile broke out on his face.

"I promise never to intentionally almost die ever again." She frowned and shook her head.

"That's not good enough." He raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"I don't think I can promise that." She sighed and smiled in return.

"I know." She sighed once more before hopping off the hospital bed, stretching slightly. "Alright Karl, I have to get going too, I promised Annie I'd help with spreading the word about the reception tonight. Rest up, okay? Tonight is going to be a long night."

"You're not going to stay with me even though I just woke up from a death you cried over?" He added slyly but asked innocently.

"Nope!" She smiled widely at his putting face. "See ya later Karl. Don't die while I'm gone."

"Likewise." He warned. With that, she started to walk towards the door. Suddenly, a flash appeared before his eyes, and he was reminded by Clarice. "Wait, Kit!" He exclaimed, snapping out of the memory to see she was at the door. Kit stopped at the door.

"Yes Karl?"

"What did you wish for really? I already know you were lying, so what was it?" She froze before slowly turning her head towards him, though only halfway.

"…I wished you alive." In reality, it was a quiet, almost silent reply. To him though, the reponse echoed loudly through his ears. When he snapped out of his thought's running a million miles an hour, he frowned to see she was already gone.

But then he smiled, a simple question came to mind once again.

Kill her now, or kill her later-

For wasting her only wish on him.

* * *

><p>It had been an hour since she's seen Karl. She'd been all over the hospital, informing the tournament competitors of the reception later that night, and she was sure she had reminded everyone. After that, she wandered into the city by herself. Despite Michael's wish to restore the city to its former glory, it was still quiet in the town of Taitle. There were still many abandoned buildings, but at the rate the city's popularity was growing, they would be filled in no time. Still, she savored the emptiness and made her way to the empty building Annie had insisted she visit. Kit didn't exactly know why, Annie hadn't said anything other than the fact that Kit needed to go before tonight. She found herself in front of the said address and looked up at the large building in awe before stepping inside and immediately recognizing what practically stared her in the face across the large room.<p>

Kit would like to tell you that this building, as well as its contents, held some significance to her, but in reality, it didn't.

It was just another piano sitting on the edge of the room, seemingly untouched for quite some time, surrounded by the emptiness of the room it was in. She slowly made her way over to the black grand piano and dusted of the seat slightly, sitting down hesitantly. She raised the cover on the piano's keys slowly, and smiled to find the keys themselves had no dust on them.

Honestly, she couldn't remember ever playing the piano, but after Michael had brought in a keyboard one day while she sat next to Karl's sleeping form, the music just came to her, controlling her hands and creating a melody. If you asked her anything about reciting notes and reading music, she couldn't give you more than a dumbstruck look. But after a few requests by the usual crowd that came and went from Karl's hospital room, she realized she could play music by just hearing it, with some practice of course. Just pressing a note on the keyboard would probably spark some song somewhere in her subconscious, and all she had to do was let it take over.

She reached over to the white keys and pressed a single note, which then, like she predicted it would, kindled a song to be played. Before she knew it, she was playing a rather bland song for a while. She knew the original song was anything but, as she somehow recognized it as Linkin Park's Crawling. The problem was how it was coming out on the piano; how she was playing it.

It was plain.

It needed something else…something that was missing… something important-

Karl had been watching Kit from the moment she stepped into the room. Annie had sent him here with a violin and without any further instruction, but now he sees why. He smirked and listened to her play the familiar tune. If he remembers correctly, there was a teenager once that almost sat next to him in still-statue form all day, blasting music from a small metal device.

But he knew something was wrong; and he knew _she _knew something was wrong too. He stared to approach her from behind, lifting his violin into playing position.

When Kit heard the sound of a violin behind her, she stopped playing completely, fingers frozen and hovering above the keys. The violin grew louder and louder, and she turned to see Karl walking towards her, a gentle smile on his face with his eyes closed in content. Kit noted that he was still in human form, but said nothing about it. She listened intently to the peaceful, yet mournful tune the violin let out, somehow familiar to her ears. When he came to stand in front of her, next to the piano, she realized why.

It was the missing melody to the song she was playing.

Kit listened to the beautiful music coming out of the device said to be 'the devil's instrument', and glancing at the peaceful expression from its musician, she decided the name was quite fitting. Karl's eyes opened half-way and he gazed at her expectantly, eyes flickering towards the piano in hint. Kit became aware of the main chorus coming up, so she readied herself and waited.

In the next moment, they were in perfect sync, playing the chorus together. The two instruments seemed to flow together in harmony. Both musicians seemed at peace and completely immersed into the music and from that, both let the tune carry on, both playing until the end of the song. When the closing finally came, they both opened their previously closed eyes in content and stared at one another for a while, neither seeming to want to say anything, just comfortable with each other's presence.

Without a word exchanged between the two, they both plunged into another song, coincidentally Numb from Linkin Park.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the reception everyone!" Clarice announced cheerfully on a microphone she was passed. "We hope you have a great time tonight, and I think congratulations are in order for the bride and groom, Annie and Ginger! Let's hear it for them people!" A loud applause swept through the room, everyone in attendance in their normal outfits, only the two mentioned wearing elegant clothing. "We wish you both a long and happy life <em>away <em>from fighting tournaments for a while, especially like this one." Fits of laughter erupted in the room here and there from Clarice's joke.

"You got that right!" Someone shouted from the back of the room. Clarice smiled.

"True that! But on a serious note, I just want to say that this tournament is a great example of some of the hardships everyone will face in life… And yet here we are. It goes to show you that you can overcome anything if you try hard enough. I hope you remember that next time you find yourself in trouble."

"The Lassie's right again!" Another voice from the background boomed, which was met with quick noises of agreement.

"Thank you! Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the rest of the night!" More applause was heard before the sound of music filled the air, a band playing on the small stage in the room. Clarice took a seat next to Climber, who was smiling widely at her. The two of them began to talk and were lost in their own world. Both Climber and Karl were still in human form, a detail to which Karl had completely avoided when the subject was brought up so far. Arma and Silver were playing with all of the children that were in the tournament, sticking close to the familiar Mizuno, Benzene, Chimbley, Steffi, and the red-headed girl from three days ago. If you glanced around the room, you would expect to see thick tension between the old enemies. In truth, there was a little tension, but everyone was happy right now with being alive and each getting their wish, so we tend to overlook this tension. About a table away from Clarice and Climber sat Kitten, who was arguing with Karl next to her, uncomfortably shifting at the occasional death glares coming from almost everyone in the room.

"_Kit,"_ Karl whined, "Why are we here again?"

"Because you almost killed Ginger, that's why." She scoffed back. He narrowed his eyes.

"But I _didn't._ That has to count for something, right?"

"Oh, hush Karl, let them enjoy their night." Kit replied while batting his arm playfully. Karl took the opportunity to snag her hand and pull her closer to him; the two of them now only inches apart. "K-karl?"

"Are you nervous _now_?" He asked teasingly, remembering what had happened earlier that day. She narrowed her eyes in defiance.

"Nope." To her response he smiled deviously and pulled her to sit on his lap, arms around her waist.

"How about now?" He asked smugly.

"N-no." He smiled wider before burying his head in the crook of her neck. He could feel her tensing within seconds.

"How…about…this…time?" He asked in her hear lowly, pausing for effect.

"Nervous! OFF!" She squeaked. He didn't have to peer over her shoulder and look at her face to know she had turned red again, but he did anyway. He laughed and raised his head, but otherwise didn't change positions or let go of her. "Karl!"

"What? You said you weren't nervous like this." He pointed out innocently.

"I still am after that! Let me go!" Karl shrugged and released her from his grasp, and she quickly sat in the seat next to him. They weren't that far apart, but Kitten managed to compose herself anyway. "So Karl," She started after taking a deep breath, "What are you going to do after this?" The question caught him off guard.

"…What?"

"What are you doing after the tournament? You got your wish to be free, so you don't have to go back to the park Arma told me about…so…what are you planning to do?" He blinked twice before a slow smile formed itself on his face and widened with every second.

"I'm going to kill off the human race." He nodded to himself. Kit gave him a skeptical look.

"Okay, whatever you say, human hater. But Clarice and I were talking…. Her family is pretty up there in social class, so she can basically do whatever she wants. She started telling me how she wanted to take to six of us on a trip to see the world…" She trailed in awe.

"…Six of us?"

"Clarice, Climber, you, me, Arma, and Silver." Kitten replied easily.

"Oh."

"…So?"

"So what?"

"What do you think?"

"Think about…?"

"The trip! Don't you want to go?"

"Kit, I don't think I could be stuck with Cloth-boy and his human for all that time…" Karl trailed hesitantly

"But Karl, it's a five to one vote." She informed him calmly.

"What? What about-"

"Arma sided with us; she wants to see the world too." Kit cut him off, answering his question.

"I don't know…." He still trailed in doubt.

"Please Karl?" Kit begged, clasping her hands together and looking at him with big, innocent eyes. He stared at her for a long time, and just as he was going to respond, someone cut in.

"Well…look…who it…is…" The familiar voice of Jack came in, pausing like he always did. "If it….isn't…. the pirate…and…a girl?" He asked curiously.

"Jackie, this is Kitten. Kitten, this is Jack." Karl introduced swiftly and calmly.

"Nice to meet you, Jack!" Kitten greeted, sticking a hand out to shake, which Jack did, but slowly.

"Are…you by….any chance…human?" Jack asked curiously, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm human. Why?" Kitten asked with the same tone. Jack smile only grew larger.

"Well, Karl….this must be….the girl…you were telling….me about…." The two of them perked up.

"What girl?" The two of them asked in sync, both for different reasons.

"The one…you told me….you fell in love with… and went off to…get married with…" Karl froze awkwardly at the excuse coming back to bite him. Honestly, he forgot about that… "Everyone's…been telling me…about you two… and how you're… always together…" Karl looked over to see Kit frozen as well, a small red blush forming over her cheeks like the many times today. He smiled slyly before slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to his side.

"Right you are Jackie!" He started, "_This _is the human I want to be with for the rest of my life! I just hope you don't take me back to the park by finding some loop-hole and separate me from my sweetheart!" Jack shook his head.

"You're wish… protects your freedom…. Besides…the castle wouldn't… take you away… from happiness with… a human…." Karl's wide smile twitches slightly.

"Right again! Well, we must be going now Jack; we have to set up for our performance! See you soon!" Karl continued to smile and pull Kit along with him until Jack couldn't see or hear them. "Or not. Hopefully not." Kitten shook her head with a gentle smile.

"The poor man, he was only nice to you!" She teased. "Oh, and you're welcome by the way."

"For?" He asked, a single eyebrow raised.

"Maybe for not ratting you out?" She asked expectantly.

"Ratting me out? I didn't do anything to be ratted out upon." Karl replied innocently.

"Oh, sure you did. You lied to him by saying that _I'm _the one you want to be with 'for the rest of your life'." She quoted playfully, and yet naïve and innocent. Before he could reply, Annie had pulled them up to the casual feeling stage, were the band was still playing. She handed Karl a violin and seated Kitten in front of a keyboard. The band's song came to a close soon after, and Annie took the mike.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to announce two competitors have so _graciously _volunteered to perform tonight! Let's hear it for Karl and Kitten!" Applause was heard for the third time that night. "Guys, anything you would like to say?" Annie asked, turning towards the two. Karl frowned and looked away from everyone because of some of the glares he received. Kit laughed lowly, shaking her head before gesturing Annie to give her the microphone with the wave of her index finger.

"Hey everyone! Isn't it a great day to be alive?" She asked and was met with various cheers. "I know right? Thank goodness everyone is alive and well enough to attend tonight for these two, who we wish a great life-" Her eyes scanned the crowd before scowling when met with a familiar face. "Except for you, cyborg. I was kind of hoping you were still dead…" She trailed awkwardly, which was responded with some chuckles here and there. Out of the corner of her eye, Kit noticed someone shift uncomfortably. "No, not you Spoiler! You're awesome!" She exclaimed quickly, flashing him a thumbs up. He smiled widely in response. "But anyway, the piece we're going to play is called 'River Flows In You' by Yiruma, and we hope you like it!" She hands the mike over to a band member while another round of applause played before sitting down once more. Karl and Kitten shared a look of content once more before Kitten started to play a low, descending bunch of notes. After the second round of the notes, Karl joined her in a series of lengthy notes, some trilled. They played in harmony once again, Karl with the overall melody and Kitten with the support and the undertone. A minute into their song, Annie walked up to her husband and pulled him up, dragging him to the dance floor. They twirled for a few moments, before swaying side to side in content. Suddenly, there was a pause in the song, and they broke apart to began pulling other people up to dance.

The two musicians had to admit it made a lot of people come up to dance, though it wasn't much of a dancing song.

Clarice pulled Climber up and they broke into a waltz, while Annie dragged Steffi and Benzene to the floor. After a second of protesting and a sharp glare from Annie, they shrugged and started to dance with each other as well, although if you asked them later about it, they would clearly say it was because they were forced by the bride and because they were just really good friends. Familiar couples could be seen now, Del and Rellik being one of them. Annie rejoined her husband and they began to sway like before. While Kitten smiled warmly at the sight, Karl didn't even notice them, blown away by the sight in front of him.

Well, next to him, more accurately.

_"Oh, sure you did. You lied to him by saying that I'm the one you want to be with 'for the rest of your life'."_ He chuckled lowly so it wouldn't interrupt the music before muttering to himself.

"I think that's three out of four now… Guess you were wrong about being right."

The song stretched on while everyone danced, and came to its slow closing. Kitten and Karl ended on the same note, with Kitten's sustained solidly and Karl's trilled slightly. The dancing came to a brief stop and there was a content applause. The two nodded and put the instruments down, returning to their seats. Climber and Clarice joined them soon after, sitting across from the two.

"Wow, that was great guys!" Climber congratulated. Clarice smirked.

"I admit that was fantastic piano, but I've heard better violin work in my time." Clarice teased.

"Isn't it amazing how a tolerance level can drop to a _negative number_?" Karl smiled slyly. Clarice grumbled before smiling at Kit.

"So, did you tell him about the trip?"

"I did, but _he _doesn't want to go."

"Did you tell him about the five to one odds?" Clarice pressed. Kit hummed in reply and nodded. "Dude, we out vote you." Clarice pointed out.

"You're point?" Karl asked, shrugging. Clarice shot a look to Kitten in response. She nodded and turned to Karl.

"Karl, please?" She begged again, in the same way as before Jack came along.

"Kit…I…." He was hesitating again, before looking away without a word, a frown set on his face. Climber and Clarice shared a sly look and nodded before each bolting out of their seats and in opposite directions, Climber to Karl's left and Clarice to Kitten's right. Soon, the two were out of sight.

"That was weird…" Kit trailed before shrugging. "So, about the-"

"Didn't Rel tell you that if you didn't dwell on hatred, you'd be happy?" A familiar voice cut in. They both turned to see Del and Rellik in front of the table.

"…Not exactly, no…" Karl trailed, eyes locked with the undead being.

"Whatever, you know he implied it." Del snorted.

"That I did." Rellik agreed. "And it doesn't look like you spent a lot of time in the 'dealing with pain' phase, now did you?" He asked smugly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I still hate humans." Karl informed, sending Del a threatening look. She jumped and hid behind Rellik.

"And yet Kitten here is…?" Rellik trailed expectantly, still smug.

"I've come up with the theory that she is _not _in fact human."

"And there is the denial." Karl glared at Rellik.

"Why you-"

"HEY, LOOK! A distraction!" Kitten yelled suddenly, pointing behind Rellik and Del. Surprisingly, they both looked.

"Wait, what?" Del asked, looking back and forth in between the two and behind herself. Rellik turned back before smirking.

"Come on Del, let's get going." She nodded and followed him as they walked back into the crowd.

"And that was odd too… But, back to the subject-"

"Are you still on this?" Karl asked with a gentle smile.

"Yes. And I won't give up until you say yes!" She gave him a determined smile in return.

"Well, I'm just going to have to do a better job at turning the trip down." An instant frown was set on her face and she turned away, crossing her arms. "Kit, I already said I don't want to be stuck with Climber and Clarice-" He stopped when he realized she was ignoring him. "Kit?" No response. He scooted closer to her so that their sides were touching. "Earth to Kit?" He leaned in so that if she turned her head, they would literally be centimeters apart. "Fine, be that way." He huffed, turning his head away to glare in an irritated fashion at the wall.

"Karl!"

"Kit!" Climber and Clarice called at _exactly _the same time. In hind-sight, it was clearly planned and Karl and Kitten should've seen it coming. But they didn't, and so they turned their heads to the people calling them, and well….

Remember how close Karl leaned in?

Yeah….

Their lips crashed into one another and they stared wide eyed at each other for what seemed like forever. Before Karl really registered that he was, in fact, kissing her, Kitten pulled away, a heavy blush adorning her face and both of her hands on her mouth, squeaking in surprise and embarrassment. He stared at her ever reddening cheeks with a blank face. He blinked twice.

Did he just…?

….But isn't he supposed to-

…

….

…Aw, forget it!

He leaned forwards, pulling Kitten's hands from her mouth and kissing her again full force, but this time intentionally. His eyes drooped closed in content, and then a thought struck him frozen.

How would she react?

Honestly, he didn't know what to expect, he started coming up with scenarios in his head of the outcomes. She could push him off, get up, walk away, and never talk to him again. She could shove him off and slap him, saying she never wanted to see him again. She could start crying and say he ruined a perfectly good relationship, which in all reality he probably had. She could yell at him angrily, going on about all of the reasons she can't be with him, a statue human hybrid.

But of all the things he expected her to, what she actually did never even entered his mind as a possibility.

She kissed him back.

Her! Kissed him! Back!

He couldn't help but smile into the kiss and press on, which she returned just as eagerly. Unfortunately, now that they were both human, the concept of needing to breathe seemed to come up, and they both pulled away, out of breath, smiling at each other.

"Aha! I told you!" Clarice's voice came from in front of them. They both turned to see Climber, Clarice, Arma, and Silver standing there with either wide grins or knowing glances.

"That you did," Climber smiled even wider and slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. He pecked her on the cheek, and Clarice for once blushed. "Now come on, let's leave those two alone and have some fun." With that, he winked at the two and pulled Clarice to the dance floor, Silver trotting behind them and Arma perched on his head. Karl's gaze lingered on their backs, before turning to the girl next to him, which made her look back at him in response.

"So… About that trip we're going on…" Karl trailed, a smug smile on his face as he watched her, his hands still holding hers now in his lap. Kitten simply laughed light-heartedly and kissed him once more, to which he responded with by enthusiastically kissing back, chuckling.

Well, he may be part human now, but other than that,

Life was good.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was the ending to 023791! I hope you guys enjoyed the happy ending (I know I sure did)! OH! So, giving you an idea on how the songs they played went, here:<strong>

**The FIRST Song played, Crawling by Linkin Park, is best described like this through the following video: http:/ www. youtube. com / watch?v= C65w7Bn A3WU (Taking out all of the spaces...)**

**Okay, For the first thirty seconds, Kitten plays alone. Then, from thirty seconds to one mintue and nine seconds, Karl starts playing and Kitten stops. At one minute and nine seconds, Karl and Kitten both play. (You'd have to imagine the violin, playing from a different video, sorry!)**

**The SECOND song is Numb by Linkin park, and it is EXACTLY like this video (Minus spacing again) http:/ www. youtube. com / watch ?v= rhl8E QMAC SI**

**And finally the third song is River Flows in You by Yiruma, and it is also EXACTLY like the video: http:/ www. youtube. com / watch ?v= HB6 caOI Y-Fs& feature =related**

**I hope that gives you a better picture! Review and tell me what you thought! See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


End file.
